


Apariencia de vacaciones

by franchiulla38



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traducción del fanfic Un air de vacandes de Sedgie<br/>Todo está bien para alejar a Henry de Emma. Y cuando Regina decide llevarse a su hijo de vacaciones, no sabe las sorpresas que vendrán. Emma no ha dicho su última palabra. SwanQueen. Lindo y dulce fic, que a pesar de tener solo 11 capítulos dejará un buen sabor de boca. </p><p>https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8739502/1/Un-air-de-vacances</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vacaciones

 

R: «¡No!»

H: «Pero…»

R: «No se hable más, ¿me entiendes? Todavía eres legalmente mi hijo, ¡YO estoy a tu cuidado, YO decido lo que harás en tu semana de vacaciones!»

Regina sabía esconder su sangre fría bajo toda circunstancia, sabiendo que las apariencias eran primordiales, muy pocas veces había perdido el control, y aún más en público. Y todavía más cierto con su hijo, sobre todo en estos momentos.

Desde la aparición de su madre biológica, Henry estaba insolente,  se fugaba y mentía.  Tiene la impresión de que esos diez años de educación, de atención y de amor han sido barridos como arena al viento. Siente un odio salvaje hacia Emma Swan, por un lado, por haber entrado en su vida y por otro, por no querer salir.

Vaya idea: dar a luz mientras expiaba una pena en prisión, abandonar al niño y de repente volver, diez años más tarde, y exigir conocer al niño. Era idiota, estúpida y terriblemente insoportable, pero comprende que ponerse a la joven en contra alejaría aún más a Henry. Entonces, había enfundado las armas y ha tolerado su presencia en el pueblo, como sheriff, pero rechaza categóricamente que el tema «Emma Swan» sea abordado en casa.

Así, cuando la semana de vacaciones de Henry llega, este tiene una idea muy precisa de lo que quiere hacer, pero al compartir su idea con su madre, choca contra un muro de objeciones:

H: «Pero, ¡yo quiero pasar tiempo con ella! ¡Es mi madre, mi verdadera madre!»

R: Henry, si continuas con eso, te inscribo en algún curso de recuperación durante las vacaciones. Porque si piensas que la llegada de miss Swan es beneficioso para el pueblo, créeme, está bien lejos de serlo para tus calificaciones»

Henry tuerce el gesto ante este comentario más que evidente: ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo en la Operación Cobra, había dejado un poco de lado sus clases y sus notas se habían resentido…

Él se hunde un poco más en el sillón, cruzando los brazos. Regina, delante de él, derecha como un palo, lo mira fijamente. Ella había perdido numerosas batallas, pero esta vez, no dará su brazo a torcer: fuera de toda discusión que durante su semana de vacaciones, su hijo lo pasase con su madre biológica, no ¡ni hablar!

H: «¡No quiero quedarme aquí, encerrado una semana!

R: «No será así»

H: «¿Ah, no?»

R: No, yo… he previsto algo especial»

Henry se queda dudando. Su madre detesta las sorpresas: recibirlas y darlas, entonces, planificar algo «especial» para esos días de vacaciones… Se imagina lo peor. Pero lo que vino a continuación lo es más:

R: «Además, tan especial que te dejo toda la tarde de hoy para que estés con ella. Vuelve a las 21:00»

H: «¿De verdad?»

R: «Ve a prepararte, salimos para el colegio en diez minutos»

Ni unas gracias ni un gesto de cariño, Regina se había acostumbrado cruelmente a la actitud de su hijo desde la llegada de miss Swan. El humor, el comportamiento y la atención de su hijo habían cambiado y todo se dirigía hacia esa mujer. ¡Cómo duele pensar que él prefiere estar con esa mujer, una desconocida que no había dudado en abandonarlo desde su nacimiento, más que con la mujer que lo había adoptado cuando apenas tenía tres semanas y que había prestado atención a todos sus necesidades hasta ahora, dándole todo lo que necesitara: una bella casa, bonitos juguetes, ropa de calidad…!

Por supuesto, desde su elección como alcalde del pueblo, había descuidado un poco a su hijo a favor de su trabajo. ¿Intenta él hacérselo pagar trayendo a su madre biológica a su vida? ¿Es acaso un mensaje para decirle «¿me abandonas»? Voy a buscar a mi otra madre…? Es de todas maneras un golpe de efecto bastante molesto del que no ha conseguido deshacerse.

Sin embargo, ellas habrían podido empezar de buenas maneras e incluso llegar a ser amigas por el bien de su hijo… Pero finalmente su llegada fue tan imprevista que Regina automáticamente se puso a la defensiva y se negó la posibilidad de toda  amabilidad. Además, miss Swan  se convirtió en sheriff, lo que ha enervado mucho más a Regina. Parece que todo se le escapa: en primer lugar su hijo, después su amante, a continuación el pueblo, cuyos habitantes apoyan a esta desconocida.

Sí, Emma Swan le arrancaba todo lo que ella poseía… A pesar de sus poderes, se siente totalmente impotente.

Cuando deja a su hijo en la escuela,  una pregunta crucial le viene a la cabeza: ¿qué hacer que fuera sorprendente y especial? ¿Qué no había hecho nunca Regina con su hijo? Una multitud de cosas tan fútiles las unas como las otras le vienen a la mente: parque de atracciones, ski, días enteros consagrados a juegos de mesa, videojuegos o incluso actividades para compartir juntos como la cocina o la jardinería.

Tiene una idea, totalmente contraria a lo que ella haría normalmente: de seguro sorprendería a Henry. Satisfecha, coge su teléfono y hace varias llamadas: en diez minutos ha organizado desde el primer hasta el último día de vacaciones que pasará con su hijo. El objetivo es volver a encontrarse el uno al otro, es necesario.

***: «Señora alcaldesa, el sheriff Swan pide verla»

R: «Hágala entrar»

Emma hace su aparición, su famosa chaqueta de cuero rojo sobre la espalda  y sus vaqueros demasiado apretados para ser cómodos

R: Sheriff Swan… ¿Aún no está dispuesta a vestir la ropa más tradicional de sheriff?»

E: «Hm… No, la corbata y el marrón no van con mi piel»

R: «¿A qué se debe el _honor_ de su visita?»

E: «Henry me ha dicho que consiente que lo recoja esta tarde después de la escuela para pasar la tarde conmigo, ¿es verdad?»

R: «¿Mi hijo? ¿Lo ha visto…mientras está en el colegio?»

Emma se muerde los labios: no puede decirle que ellos se habían comunicado a través de walkie-talkie como lo hacían habitualmente durante el recreo.

E: «Eh… Sí, en fin, quería solo su confirmación»

R: ¡Qué gesto tan noble y responsable… Es sorprendente! Pero él no ha mentido, por una vez. Le cedo esta tarde»

E: «¿Por qué?»

R: «¿Acaso se queja? Puedo cambiar de opinión y…»

E: «…No, no. Sólo siento curiosidad…»

R: «La curiosidad mató al gato, miss Swan. Pero le voy a responder: mañana es el primer día de las vacaciones de Henry, he decidido llevármelo durante esa semana»

E: «¿Llevarlo? ¿A dónde?»

R: Eso no le concierne. Aún tengo el derecho de pasar una semana con mi hijo, solos. No tengo que darle ninguna explicación»

E: «Lo sé, lo sé…»

Y sí, Emma lo sabe: legalmente, ella no tiene ningún derecho sobre Emma, sino era el de sangre, pero de momento no sirve para nada. Podría recurrir a la justicia, pero había renunciado a sus derechos parentales desde el nacimiento. Hoy, Regina es su madre, lo era desde hace diez años.

Y sin embargo, cuando Emma le había preguntado si quería a su hijo, la respuesta que le dio, no había sido la que ella hubiera esperado, en ese momento, decide quedarse un tiempo en Storybrooke para vigilar a su hijo, ver cómo es tratado, aunque, ella, lo sabe, Regina es muy inteligente como para dejar  huellas que la impliquen en malos tratos. La única tacha que le conocía era la de prohibirle las golosinas.

R: «¿Ha venido para eso?»

E: Sí. Eso y…pasar a ver cómo está»

Se produce un silencio, Emma y Regina se miran fijamente. Regina tiene una clase y un carisma tan intenso que Emma no había conocido a una mujer tan fuerte, incluso sin hablar. Es evidente que ella impone, Emma, la primera vez que la vio, se sintió ridícula y pequeña. Sí, Regina es una mujer enigmática que tiene atractivo. A continuación, Emma deja escapar una sonrisa distendida:

E: «Bromeaba»

Regina le sonríe educadamente, con una sonrisa más que convenida y forzada antes de levantarse e invitar a Emma a salir de su oficina. La joven no pregunta nada más: tendrá a Henry para ella sola esta tarde, ¡está contenta!

Abandona la oficina, no sin echar una mirada hacia Regina que ya había vuelto a meter las narices en los papeles. ¿Vacaciones con su hijo? ¿Una semana sola con él? Emma no sabe por qué, pero teme lo peor, no tiene confianza en Regina y aún menos en su hijo para estar una semana solo con su madre a la que ya no considera como tal desde el día en que la había ido a buscar a Boston.

Sí, tiene miedo de que esa semana acabe en un drama total.

 


	2. En camino

 

Y todo el día piensa en ello… Hasta el momento en que va a buscar a Henry a la salida del colegio, Emma no deja de pensar en esa semana lejos de su hijo. No es que quiera estar constantemente con él, pero imaginarlo tramando miles de astucias para escapar de la vigilancia de Regina, la asustaba más que otra cosa.

E: «Hey,chico…»

H:«Hey, Entonces ¿qué has previsto para esta tarde?»

E: «¿Alguna idea…comida basura o plato casero?»

H: «Mi madre no me deja ir a un _fast food_ »

E: «¡Bueno, esta tarde ella no está!» dice guiñándole un ojo con complicidad

Henry sonríe: ¡la mejor parte de las vacaciones será seguramente esta tarde!

Antes de abalanzarse hacia una orgía culinaria, Emma tiene que asegurarse de que su hijo no comete ninguna tontería durante esa semana. Ella lo conduce a un pequeño parque frente a Granny’s y después de caminar varios metros, se sientan bajo la sombra de un árbol en un banco de piedra.

H: «¿De qué quieres hablar?»

E: «¿Quién te ha dicho que quiero tener una conversación?»

H: «Me traes aquí, y no creo que sea para recoger manzanas, ¿no?»

Emma entonces le sonríe: él es inteligente y despierto para ser un niño de diez años. No lo duda, y menos después de ver cómo él solo la había localizado y  había ido a buscarla para traerla a Storybrooke.

E: «No eres tonto…»

H: «Lo sé»

E: «Quería hablarte sobre esta semana de vacaciones…»

H: «¿Ah?»

E: «Me gustaría que le dieras una oportunidad a tu madre. No hagas tonterías»

H: «¡No es mi madre!»

E: «Legalmente sí. Y no olvides que te ha criado durante diez años, eso quiere decir algo. No se puede decir que tú seas el niño más desgraciado del mundo. Dale una oportunidad, no has sido amable con ella desde hace un tiempo»

H: «…»

E: «Creo que los dos necesitáis un momento para vosotros, y estas vacaciones son perfectas para eso»

H: «No tengo ganas de pasar una semana con ella a solas… Tú no la conoces: ella no es de jugar o pasear. Seguramente iremos a una de las casas que tiene en el campo o no sé dónde… Me dejará en una esquina y ya está»

E: «Prométeme que no harás nada estúpido como escaparte o hacerle la vida imposible…Promételo»

H: «Vale, vale…»

Emma no pone muy buen cara: no está totalmente convencida ni con la respuesta ni con la sinceridad del muchacho. Pero, ¿qué puede hacer? No iba a seguirles y asegurarse de que las vacaciones se desarrollaran bien. Aunque…

H: «¿Volvemos? Tengo hambre»

E: «Ok, vamos»

Y como le había prometido, le compra una hamburguesa bien grande acompañada de papas fritas, todo completamente lleno de calorías… No queriendo estropear esos momentos íntimos con su hijo, rechaza ir a su apartamento para no encontrarse con Mary Margaret.

Entonces, se dirigen a la playa y comienzan un concurso de castillos de arena que gana Henry porque una ola desafortunada rompe el flanco norte del castillo de Emma.

Ella mira su reloj: ya es la hora. Entonces, con alguna que otra queja, lo lleva a la inmensa mansión de la alcaldesa que, evidentemente, ya estaba esperando tras la puerta. Esta abre la puerta desde que Henry se baja del coche de la bella rubia. Henry abraza y besa a Emma, lo que provoca un gesto de disgusto en Regina, después él camina, la cabeza baja, sin una palabra para su madre, sin una mirada, mientras que esta tiene el tiempo justo para pasarle una mano furtiva por sus cabellos.

Una vez a solas, Emma se acerca, un poco molesta por el comportamiento de Henry:

R: «A la hora. Gracias ¿Comida rápida?»

Emma frunce el ceño: ¿cómo lo había sabido? Después piensa: ¡el olor los ha traicionado!

E: «Eh, sí… De nada»

Y cuando Regina ya se está dando la vuelta, Emma la llama:

E: «Miss Mills…»

R: «Sí?»

E: «Preste atención a Henry esta semana»

R: «¿Discúlpeme?»

E: « Compartan cosas juntos, teme quedarse solo con usted»

Regina esboza una mueca: encantada de saber que su propio hijo desdeña pasar tiempo con ella…

R: «No me diga cómo cuidar de mi hijo. Yo soy madre desde hace diez años… Usted apenas un mes»

E: «Lo sé, pero…»

R: «No me importa, miss Swan, le estaría agradecida si me deja actuar como bien me plazca con mi hijo»

E: «Va ocuparse, ¿verdad?»

Regina la fusila con una mirada penetrante antes de responder fríamente:

R: «Evidentemente, ¡qué es lo que piensa!»

Antes de entrar en la casa, esta vez sin detenerse, y de cerrar la puerta con un ruido que resuena en la noche, haciendo sobresaltar de paso a Emma. Esta se queda algunos segundos mirando la fachada de muros blancos: ha utilizado una vez más sus super poderes y una vez más la respuesta no la ha satisfecho.

 

R: «Henry, ¿estás listo?»

H: «Sí…»

Regina lanza una mirada a la maleta que acaba de preparar su hijo: y como es normal lo que él ha metido no es del gusto de la mujer:

R: «Henry, solo has cogido un par de calcetines y algún slip…»

H: «…»

R: «Déjame  a mí. Ve a meter en el coche los tupper con la comida, yo ya voy»

Pone un poco de orden en su maleta de viaje y, buscando una par de zapatos bajo su cama, lugar habitual donde su hijo los mete por vagancia, encuentra un objeto insólito: un walkie-talkie… Busca, pero no ve el otro. No le da importancia, y lo vuelve a dejar bajo la cama, pensando que a la vuelta, habría que hacer una limpieza en la habitación.

Para su sorpresa, Henry ya está en el coche con el cinturón puesto, esperando pacientemente jugando a un videojuego que su madre acababa de regalarle. Ella esboza una sonrisa colocando las maletas en el maletero, y se pone al volante.

R: «¿Preparado?»

H: «Preparado»

Y el coche arranca. ¡De camino para una semana de vacaciones!

 


	3. ¡Interesantes vacaciones!

 

Pero, ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¡Francamente, era pueril y totalmente idiota por su parte! ¿Dejar el pueblo en manos de Sydney Glass por una semana? Y ya que estamos, ¿por qué no a Ruby? Mira el mapa que tiene desplegado sobre el asiento del copiloto: ¿se decidirá algún día a comprar un maldito GPS?

Había logrado conseguir la información que quería, no sin esfuerzo y pagando algunas condiciones, pero ahora, está totalmente perdida. No está en su ambiente, y no se imaginaba por un segundo que debía salir de Storybrooke para encontrarse en Vermont, en Burlington. Como decía Henry, seguramente una segunda casa de Regina.

E: «¡Mierda!»

Pero finalmente, como un faro en medio de la noche más negra, divisa el cartel «Bienvenido a Vermont» y respira contenta: ¡AL FIN! piensa, antes de pararse en el arcén para mirar mejor el mapa: sabe que Regina tiene un terreno al borde del lago cerca de Burlington.

Lanza una ojeada: todavía 34 kilómetros antes de llegar al pueblo que bordea el lago Champlain. Imagina el lugar como un sitio paradisiaco, ornado con los bellos y deslumbrantes colores otoñales, bordeando un lago apacible a través del cual se podría llegar al chalet en barco, a través de una plataforma de madera, como en las películas.

Se imagina también a Henry divirtiéndose e incluso a Regina leyendo un buen libro al borde del agua. Una visión idílica que a Emma le gustaría compartir. Pero ella conoce el temperamento explosivo de la bella morena y en cuanto la vea aparecer por el chalet, le caerá encima una avalancha de reproches, de gritos y otras perlas. Pero ¿podía ella culparla de las dudas sobre su sinceridad con respecto a su hijo…el de las dos? La tomará por una loca seguramente, pero no le importa: no quiere que Regina tome la iniciativa de alejarla de Henry simplemente para hacerle la vida insoportable. Tiene que asegurarse de que él está bien y que no hará nada estúpido con Regina, lo que empujaría a esta última a tomar medidas excesivas.

Ella conduce, más y más, pensando qué inventarse como excusa… Y cuando el cartel de entrada a Burlington aparece, su corazón se estrecha. Tiene antes que nada encontrar un hostal donde dormir, porque es evidente que Regina no le abrirá con todo su corazón las puertas de su chalé.

Como una respuesta a su llamado, ve una señal de B&B en el camino. Para y, extrañamente, la persona que lleva el hostal se parece mucho a Granny.

E: «Buenos días, me gustaría una habitación»

***: «¿Cuántas noches?»

E: «Oh… Resérveme  al menos tres noches, ya veré más adelante»

¿Qué espera ella? ¿Qué, una vez la cólera de Regina pasara, la invite a compartir su chalé con su hijo? ¿De verdad? No se imagina a la joven mujer abriéndole sus brazos… Y sin embargo, en lo más hondo de su cabeza, esa visión ideal de los tres, serenos, felices, sin riñas ni discusiones, sin tomas de poder o ataques verbales…

Coge la llave y sube  a la habitación. Se deja caer en la cama: dos días habían pasado antes de que decidiera reunirse con ellos sin conocimiento de estos. ¿Qué se le había pasado por la cabeza? ¿Miedo de estar alejada de su hijo? ¿O miedo de que él no renuevara los lazos con su madre adoptiva? ¿O alguna otra cosa que ella todavía no ha considerado…?

 

R: «¡Henry, ten cuidado!»

H: «No pasa nada, me las apaño»

Regina no está completamente tranquila: un inmenso lago, y su hijo que apenas sabe nadar en la orilla. Desde que había visto el pequeño velero anclado en la plataforma, había suplicado a su madre para que lo dejara subir. Ella, no sabiendo nada de navegación, pide a un lugareño que inicie a su hijo. Y allí está, vestido con un chaleco salvavidas, parece contento sobre ese velero, lo que satisface a la joven mujer que no le quita los ojos de encima.

De pie, a la orilla, con los brazos cruzados, mira atentamente cada gesto de su hijo, temiendo un accidente. En Storybrooke, eran raras las ocasiones en que su hijo estaba en peligro, pero aquí… y sin embargo, es ella quien había elegido el sitio.

R: «Henry…» suspira ella

H: «¡Mamá!»

Regina se sobresalta,  hacía tiempo que su hijo no la llamaba así, de hecho, desde que Emma había llegado. Pero ella frunce el ceño cuando ve que su hijo no le está haciendo señas a ella, sino a alguien de detrás. Se da la vuelta y ve, un poco más arriba, sobre el camino, a una joven rubia, con chaqueta de cuero roja.

R: «No…» gime ella

Sin esperar, y por primera vez desde que su hijo está sobre el velero, deja de mirarlo para dirigirse con paso rápido hacia Emma, como lo había hecho cuando esta  había segado su manzano con la cortadora:

R: «Qué hace usted aquí?»

Emma ve acercarse a una furia de cabellera de ébano. Por primera vez, ve a Regina en vaqueros y camisa blanca, lo que la desconcierta un poco. Fuera de sus estrictos trajes chaqueta oscuros, Regina es una mujer casi normal.

R: «¡Miss Swan!»

E: «Euh, sí, bah, es que… me preocupaba»

R: «¿Discúlpeme? ¿No estará insinuando que yo no me ocupo de mi hijo?»

E: «No, no…No es eso… Tenía miedo de que Henry…»

R: «Escuche, miss Swan, es muy amable, pero…»

H: «¡Emma!»

Pasando por delante de su madre, Henry abraza a Emma. Después, se gira hacia Regina, y hace lo mismo, para la gran sorpresa de las dos mujeres.

H: «¡Gracias, gracias, mamá!»

R: «Qu…Qué, pero…»

H: «¡Será genial estar los tres juntos, gracias, gracias!»

Regina no sabe qué decir: en menos de treinta segundos él ha hecho lo que no hacía desde hace semanas: llamarla mamá y estrecharla en sus brazos.

R: «Henry…» suspira ella, dispuesta a decirle que Emma no se quedaría.

H: «¿Ella se va a quedar, no? ¿Di?»

La mirada de Regina va de su hijo a Emma varias veces y, totalmente en desventaja, y viendo que su hijo lo deseaba verdaderamente, asiente con la cabeza haciendo que su hijo salte de alegría. La mirada de su hijo brilla, mucho más de lo que hubiera esperado.

H: «¿Puedo navegar todavía un poco?»

R: «Sí..sí»

H: «Hey, Emma, ¡mírame cómo lo hago!»

E: «Miro, miro»

Cuando Henry está lo suficientemente lejos, se gira hacia Regina

E: «Gracias por…»

R: «No se equivoque, miss Swan, yo no he aceptado, pero… Parece que…»

E: «Henry está contento. Si piensa que es su idea, usted se llevará los méritos, será beneficioso para usted»

Emma tiene razón. Regina solo quiere renovar los lazos con su hijo, y comenzaría muy bien si acepta que Emma se quede con ellos.

R: «No es sino temporal…»

E: «Lo sé»

R: «No  piense que voy a alojarla»

E: «He alquilado una habitación en el pueblo. Por cierto es agradable el sitio»

R: «Gracias. Patrimonio familiar. ¿Cómo ha sabido dónde estábamos?»

H: « Emma, mamá, ¡mirad!»

Las dos mujeres se giran y ven con orgullo a su hijo sobre el velero, manejando el timón como un capitán, Regina olvida la pregunta que acaba de hacer, y menos mal, porque Emma no está preparada para decirle la verdad… La verdad es que ella había encontrado en su buzón, la mañana de la partida de ambos, un folleto sobre las cualidades de Burlington así como un mapa del pueblo sobre el que estaba señalado un punto rojo cerca del lago Champlain con una dirección al lado. Sabe bien que Henry es el autor de esa improbable carta y que se las había apañado, no sabe cómo, para enviársela.

Emma mira a Regina que miraba de nuevo a su hijo, y piensa que el enfado sería mucho mayor, pero Henry había manejado bien sus cartas… Ella sabe con certeza que él lo ha tramado todo en su cabeza.

Entonces, mira atentamente a Regina: poca veces, por no decir nunca, la había visto en una situación no oficial: a la orilla de un lago, relajada…Aun así, ella está magnífica e imponente.

En cuanto a Regina, ella esconde su tristeza y su enfado, prefiriendo sonreírle ampliamente a su hijo que parece feliz de verlas allí a las dos.

Después de todo, piensa Regina, si había que ceder un poco para ganar terreno, entonces, estaría dispuesta a hacerlo, aunque eso incluyera a Emma.

E: «¿Lo has hecho a propósito, no?»

H: «¿No sé de lo que estás hablando?»

Emma está sentada sobre la hierba al borde del lago, Henry, a su lado, mirando el magnífico paisaje.

E:«No me tomes el pelo… ¿Te acuerdas, mi super poder?»

H:  «…»

E: «Hey, chico»

Henry se inclina hacia ella, y Emma le susurra un:

E: «Bien jugado»

Henry le sonríe y de pronto Regina se les une llevando una bandeja con tres vasos de jugo de fruta.

E: «Gracias»

R: «Hay sillas, sabe» dice ella señalando los muebles de jardín sobre la terraza.

  1. «Lo sé, pero me gusta sentarme en la hierba fresca, ceo que así se disfruta mucho más del paisaje»



R: «Sí, se aprovecha también para mancharse…» dice ella sarcásticamente.

Regina mira a su hijo y a Emma beber el jugo sobre la hierba y decide finalmente unirse a ellos, haciendo alguna que otra mueca. Permanecen los tres en la hierba, en silencio, pero Henry se levanta de pronto y decide ir a jugar con su balón, dejando a las dos mujeres solas.

R: «Tenemos previsto ir a cabalgar mañana»

E: «Oh… bien, divertíos»

R: «Henry me ha… Me ha _suplicado_ que le pida que nos acompañe» dice ella con un gesto de hastío.

E: «Oh…ah…Sí, salvo que yo, los caballos…»

Regina alza una ceja, casi divertida al haber encontrado quizás  una grieta en la armadura de la joven rubia.

R: «Vaya, vaya… ¿Le he encontrado un punto débil?»

E: «Seguramente… Tener 200 kilos de carne salvaje bajo mis nalgas, eso me estresa»

R: «No montará. Henry me ha preguntado si puede acompañarnos al establo, no ha precisado que debe montar también»

E: «Muy divertido, pero creo que se sobreentiende»

R: «Como quiera. Después de todo, yo no tengo nada que reprocharme, he cumplido al pedírselo»

Emma sabe muy bien  a lo que está jugando Regina: ella sobreentiende que sería una batalla ganada para ella si finalmente los dos iban a pasear en caballo solos. Salvo que Emma no los envidiaba para nada.

E: «Ok, iré»

Regina esboza una sonrisa vencedora que Emma detestaba.

H: «¡Hey, mamá!»

Las dos se giran:

E/R: «¿Sí?»

Antes de mirarse, una, con una mirada de sorpresa e incómoda, la otra, con un mirada oscura y acusadora. Henry sonríe mostrando todos sus dientes y una loca idea le atraviesa la mente… Finalmente, estas vacaciones serían muy interesantes.

 


	4. A caballo

 

Emma se queda buena parte del día almorzando con Regina y Henry, ya que éste había insistido tanto que Regina no pudo hacer otra cosa sino invitarla. Comparten entonces los tres juntos los primeros platos y Henry está más que curioso: preguntando a una y a otra, queriendo saber el plan de su madre e insistiendo para que Emma los acompañase a todos lados.

Y finalmente, Emma se encuentra al día siguiente en las caballerizas.  El olor a heno y a caballo se le mete por la nariz, es muy desagradable. Regina la había llamado para citarla y no dudó ni por un segundo, hasta ahora, que la bella morena pudiese ponerle una trampa.

Pero, cuando siente dos pequeños brazos rodear su cintura, sonríe y suspira, tranquila. Se gira y ve a su hijo que le sonríe ampliamente.

E: «Hey, hola»

H: « ¡Has venido! ¿Estás preparada?»

E: «Euh… ¿Dónde está tu madre?»

H: «Ella está allí…»

Emma alza la mirada y ve a Regina, luciendo unos pantalones ajustados negros, una camiseta entallada blanca, así como guantes y botas negras. Se sorprende al verla así: efectivamente, ver a Regina llevar ese tipo de ropa no hubiera sido posible en Storybrooke.

R: «Miss Swan»

E: «Regina…»

R: « Permítame que deje su cargo en estos momentos»

E: «Puede llamarme Emma también» dice ella con una sonrisa, pero Regina ya se había girado y puesto su atención en un pura sangre de pelaje negro azabache.

***: «Tenga, miss Mills. Se llama Falco. Es fácil de montar

R: «Dele a mi hijo un pony, nunca ha montado»

***: « Bien, señora»

El palafrenero se va en busca del pony, y Emma ve otra cara de Regina: la de una mujer apasionada y atenta: la sonrisa que enarbola muestra todo el respeto y el amor que les tiene a estos animales.

E: «Ama a los caballos…»

R: «Se dice que son la más hermosa conquista del hombre… En mi opinión, creo que son los caballos quienes nos han conquistado» dice ella acariciándole el hocico

E:«Ya veo…»

El palafrenero regresa con un Pottok,  un pequeño pony negro y blanco, así como con un Shagya de pelaje blanco inmaculado.

***: «Este para su hijo, se llama Rainbow, y este otro para su amiga, White Knight»

E: «No, lo siento, yo no voy a montar»

H: «¡Debes intentarlo!»

E: «Muchacho, prefiero ampliamente correr detrás de ustedes que montar ese caballo, y ¿por qué no tengo yo un pony también?»

Ella no ve la disimulada sonrisa de Regina, medio divertida, medio orgullosa.

H: «¿Tienes miedo?»

Ella suspira: es considerada como la Salvadora, como a él le gustaba decir, y tener miedo de algo, sobre todo de algo tan inofensivo como un caballo, no forma parte de la idea que se hacía Henry de un héroe.

R: «Inténtelo al menos…»

E: «Fácil de decir para usted. El único peligro que ha afrontado es sentarse en la hierba…» dice ella con una mueca en su cara

H: «Mi madre te ayudará»

R: «Por supuesto» dice ella con una sonrisa tan depredadora como sádica

Emma cree que ella la dejaría arreglárselas sola si el caballo partiera al galope, se encabritase o alguna otra cosa poco tranquilizadora.

Pero no tiene elección, porque Regina y Henry están ya sobre sus monturas. Ayudada por el joven, ella monta también más mal que bien. Ella se equipa con un casco y unos guantes para sujetar las riendas firmemente.

R: «Bien, Henry… Para que ande, le das un pequeño golpe, y para guiarlo, las riendas te serán útiles»

***: «Yo me quedo con él, señora. Hemos organizado vuestro recorrido como usted lo había pedido»

E: «¿Recorrido?

Como única respuesta, Regina sonríe y se aleja sobre su caballo, seguida torpemente por Emma y Henry que, finalmente, se las arregla mucho mejor que ella.

Salen de los boxes para llegar a un terreno abierto. Las vallas están colocadas un poco por todos lados y Regina entra con su caballo. Emma está hipnotizada por la gracia y la agilidad de la mujer que encadenaba las vallas con una habilidad que podría parecer que las maniobras eran fáciles.

Ni un error, ni una caída, Regina hace el recorrido perfecto bajo la mirada de admiración y de envidia de Emma. Descubre otra faceta de la joven mujer: su rostro parece relajado, en contra de su sempiterno aire grave, incluso sonríe, disfrutando del aire que le daba en la cara, que le desordenaba los mechones de cabello que se habían escapado de su moño. No lleva casco, lo que es totalmente irracional y peligroso, pero ella y su montura parecen ser solo uno. Ella está simplemente magnífica.

H: «Vas a tener problemas en hacer lo mismo, eh…»

E: «No sabía que tu madre montaba así de bien»

H: «Yo tampoco lo sabía»

Decididamente, todavía tiene mucho que aprender de esta mujer… Esta semana será interesante e instructiva…

Sale de su embotamiento cuando Regina acerca su caballo, apenas jadeante.

E: «Bravo»

H: «¡Sí, bravo!»

R: «Gracias» dice ella humildemente, como si fuera natural en ella «Venga, Henry, diviértete»

H: «¿Dónde vas tú?»

R: «Voy a iniciar a miss Swan en el paseo ecuestre»

E: «Euh, ¿puedo tener también una o dos clases antes…con un pony?»

R: «No se preocupe, no será tan malo. Venga»

Emma no está del todo tranquila,  pero sigue a Regina en su caballo

H: «¿Podré ir la próxima vez?»

R: «Prometido» le contesta ella antes de alejarse en compañía de Emma

Algunos metros más adelante, salen del establo para encontrarse en medio de un inmenso prado.

E: «¿Acaso habrá una próxima vez?»

R: «Se desenvuelve muy bien, respire…»

Es fácil decirlo para ella, ¡amaba los caballos! Emma se endereza y, viendo que efectivamente todo iba bien, coge algo más de confianza y se acerca a Regina que había avanzado algunos metros.

E: «No sabía que hacía equitación»

R: «Cuando era joven, sí…»

E: «¿Por qué lo dejó?»

R: « No tenía tiempo… Tuve que hacer elecciones. Después llegó Henry y mi cargo en el ayuntamiento»

E: «Se ve que ama esto…»

R: «Pero amo a mi hijo mucho más»

Emma sabe que ella insiste sobre ese hecho, como para darle a entender que nunca abandonaría sin luchar con uñas y dientes y Emma sabe de lo que Regina es capaz.

E: «Finalmente… No es tan terrible…»

Regina se gira hacia Emma, divertida de ver cómo la joven intenta controlar la situación.

R: «En efecto. ¿Miss Swan?»

E: «¿Sí?»

R: «Me gustaría que comprendiera que, aunque Henry no es mi hijo biológico, seguirá siendo mi hijo pase lo que pase»

E: «Yo… lo sé, pero por qu…»

R: «… Entiendo por eso que, si él viene a hacer una elección más tarde, cuando él sea mayor y en edad de comprender todos los hechos, yo…»

E: «Regina, lo comprendo. He cometido errores, los asumo. Usted lo ha criado durante diez años, sola, con todas las responsabilidades que eso conlleva. Sé todo lo que ha hecho por él, y aunque él ahora no lo vea, Henry lo sabe también. Solo me gustaría…»

R: «¿Reparar las cosas?»

E: «No sé si mis errores y mis ausencias podrán ser reparadas, pero en todo caso, hoy, conozco a Henry y, usted lo sabe mejor que nadie, cuando se le conoce, es difícil olvidarlo»

R: « Estoy de acuerdo…»

E: ¿Sabe? También podemos hablar de otra cosa que no sea Henry…»

R: «Ha venido para eso»

E: «Sí, pero nuestras disputas verbales podemos dejarlas para Storybrooke… ¿Por qué no disfrutar de este escenario y de… nuestras monturas?»

R: «¿Disfrutar? ¿En serio?» dice ella divertida, sabiendo que Emma no parece muy a gusto sobre su montura

Ella da algunos golpes y parte al galope, dejando a Emma detrás.

E: «Super…» gruñe ella «Voy a estar obligada a mostrar agallas si no quiero parecer ridícula, ¿eh, White Knight?»

Pero de un golpe el caballo relincha y se embala ligeramente

E: «¡Oh, despacio… Hey…HEY OH!»

Pero el caballo parte en una carrera desbocada, Emma no puede hacer nada. Se agarra a las riendas como puede, aferrándose al caballo: puede sentir los músculos del animal contra ella y cómo su velocidad aumenta…

Regina no comprende al momento hasta que ella no ve al caballo pasar por delante tan rápido que ella misma casi cae al suelo. Sin reflexionar, parte al galope, fustigando los flancos de su caballo. Le cuesta llegar a la altura de la joven que había cogido una velocidad considerable.

Llegando a su altura, intenta coger las riendas pero no lo consigue, ya que la velocidad reduce su movilidad.

R: «¡Miss Swan, póngase recta!»

E: «¡Es…fácil de decir para usted!»

R: «¡Coja mi mano! ¡Swan, MI MANO!»

Emma está petrificada: ¡sabía que era una mala idea! Pero inspira profundamente, toma valor, y se endereza. Es en ese momento que ve a Regina galopando a su lado y tendiéndole su mano.

E: «Me…voy a…caer»

R: «¡No diga tonterías,  querida!»

¡Qué flema…! Emma está casi celosa.

R: «¡Levántese! ¡Emma!»

La joven se levanta y agarra el brazo de Regina, de una manera más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido, haciendo casi caer a la mujer. Y  a pesar del cuerpo débil de Regina, Emma es testigo de la fuerza sobrehumana que demuestra la joven al arrastrarla hacia ella. Emma salta de su caballo y, levantado los pies, se agarra como puede al cuello del caballo de Regina, así como a la cintura de esta. Una vez segura de que estaba sobre su caballo, Regina ralentiza, sintiendo a Emma deslizarse entre las manos.

El caballo va al trote cuando Emma cae al suelo, Regina da un golpe seco a las riendas,  para el caballo, y se baja con rapidez y agilidad.

R: «¡Emma!»

Esta, tirada de espaldas, se endereza con dificultad, frotándose la parte de debajo de la espalda. Regina se agacha delante de ella:

R: «¿Estás bien?»

E: «S…sí, sí,  gracias»

Regina resopla, aliviada y mira a los dos caballos: un poco más lejos, ellos pastan la hierba.

E: «Lo que  hay que hacer para me llame por mi nombre» dice ella para aliviar la atmosfera.

R: «Sí, y bien,  intente no arriesgarse tanto la próxima vez»

E: «¿La próxima vez? ¿Otra vez? Lo dejo, el caballo es mucho para mí»

R: «¿Supongo que está fuera de toda cuestión que vuelva a montar sobre el caballo? ¿Aunque sea para volver al establo?»

E: «¡De ningún modo! Prefiero caminar, pero si quiere montar, vaya. Nos encontraremos más tarde.»

Regina, como única respuesta, se levanta, va a recoger a los caballos y al  pasar por el lado de Emma le tiende la mano. Ella se levanta, dándole un «gracias» con una señal de cabeza. Regina le tiende las riendas que Emma acepta y a pie continúan el camino. Y mientras caminan, Regina ve que Emma cojea un poco.

R: «¿Está herida?»

E: «No, no, Solo es… la caída»

R: «Monte sobre el caballo»

E: «No volveré a subir nunca más ahí arriba»

R: «No sea ridícula. El mejor modo de superar los miedos es encararlos. ¡Venga, monte!»

Emma no puede discutir: su muslo le duele hasta quemarle y su tobillo también le molesta. Ella no puede volver a pie, a no ser que contara con regresar de noche cerrada. Se aproxima al pura sangre y coloca su pie en el estribo sintiendo las manos de Regina sobre su cintura.

R:« A la de 3»

E: «…»

R: «¡1...2…3!»

La levanta como si fuera una ramita y Emma se coloca confortablemente. Regina monta sobre el caballo blanco y sostiene las riendas de las dos monturas.

E: «Lo siento»

R:«No es nada grave, su caballo quiso seguro seguir al mío, debo ser yo la que se disculpe. Suelo olvidarme que la equitación no es algo innato para todo el mundo»

E: «Escuche… La voy a dejar sola con Henry esta tarde»

R: «¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?»

E: «Yo… He estropeado claramente su semana de vacaciones… y esta mañana… Es lo menos que puedo hacer»

R: «Petición denegada»

E: «¿Por qué?»

R: «Henry pensará que yo la he echado, lo que es falso,  pero en cuanto se trata de usted, Henry no quiere escuchar, solo ve y escucha por usted»

E: «Oh…»

R: «Entonces, oficialmente, yo se lo pido: quédese»

Emma está emocionada, aunque sabe que lo hace por obligación. Encuentra agradable este fin de paseo, lanzando furtivas miradas a Regina, tan graciosa sobre su caballo. No tiene vergüenza de decirlo, Regina es una hermosa mujer, con una prestancia y aplomo que casi le envidia.

Ella se pregunta cómo una mujer como ella ha podido permanecer soltera….

Ella ve a los lejos las caballerizas y casi le da pena que ese paseo acabe.

Cuando ven a Henry sobre su pony intentar el trote, esbozan una sonrisa:

E: «Felizmente, él no ha heredado mi aversión a los caballos»

R: «Sí, ya ha heredado mucho de usted…»

E: «¡Hey!»

R: «¿He dicho yo que sea negativo?» dice ella con una solapada sonrisa que desestabiliza completamente a Emma: ¿acaba Regina de hacerle un cumplido? ¡Ella  misma no sale del asombro!

H: «¡Hey, mamás!»

Él baja del caballo y ve las manchas de tierra sobre el pantalón de Emma:

H: «¿Te has caído?»

E: «No, gracias a tu madre»

R: «¿Te ha gustado la clase?»

H: «Mucho sí, gracias.  ¿Podré volver a hacerlo cuando regresemos a casa?»

R: «Ya lo pensaremos. Volvamos»

E: «Euh, yo también voy a volver a la pensión… Necesito,,, cambiarme»

H: «Sería más práctico si durmieras en el chalé» lanza inocentemente, o no, el muchacho.

Regina cree ahogarse por el estupor, en cuanto a Emma, se queda muda ante la sorpresa.

E: «Euh, escucha, chico, yo… No creo que sea…»

H: «¿Por qué no? ¡Tenemos una habitación de invitados! ¡Mamá, por favor! Podríamos hacer muchas más cosas si no necesitáramos esperarla por la mañana. ¡Por favor, por favor!»

Regina frunce el ceño y mira  a su hijo, después a Emma… Y finalmente suspira.

R: «Si le parece bien, sea bienvenida» dice ella entre dientes

E: «No, escuche, Regina…»

R: «Miss Swan, insisto»

E: «Con una condición»

Regina, sorprendida de que la joven piense que pude pactar, sin embargo acepta:

R: «¿Qué?»

E: «Que me llame por mi nombre»

Regina alza la mirada al cielo, mientras que Henry sonríe ampliamente, satisfecho… Sí, decididamente, estas vacaciones serán prometedoras.

Emma regresa a la pensión sin creer verdaderamente en lo que acaba de pasar. Pero, ¿qué se le pasaría por la cabeza a ese pequeño de diez años para pedirle que se quede con ellos en el chalé? Es lo que se llama «imponerse con todas las de la ley» Evidentemente había visto cómo la mirada de Regina la fusilaba, pero no había sido ella quien lo había propuesto… No, tenía que ser su hijo. Traicionada por su propio hijo… ¡Magnífico, la odiaría ahora un poco más!

Y sin embargo, en el fondo de ella, parece estar encantada con la perspectiva de pasar un poco más de tiempo con Henry ese ese paisaje magnífico… Con Henry… Por supuesto.. ¿Con quién otro?

Una vez sus maletas hechas, sale en dirección al chalé donde Regina y Henry la esperan, poniendo la mesa en la terraza.

H: «¡Ya está aquí!»

R: «Cálmate y pon la mesa»

Regina lanza una mirada hacia el escarabajo amarillo y hacia la bella rubia que sale con una bolsa en la mano

E: «Re…» dice ella con una sonrisa ladeada

R: «Bien, la comida estará lista en un momento, supongo que una visita a la casa no estará de más»

E: «La sigo»

R: «Aquí el salón, aquí la cocina…»

El interior de chalé es todo de madera, una chimenea de piedra presidiendo, la cocina de estilo americana que daba directamente al salón. Unas escaleras conducían a la planta de arriba donde se encontraban tres habitaciones y dos baños.

R: «La habitación de invitados es sobre todo  un despacho, pero el sofá cama será perfecto»

E: «¡Por supuesto, claro!»

R: « Mi cuarto de baño está en mi habitación, el de Henry es justo ese. Supongo que usará el de mi hijo»

E: «Sí. ¿Puedo ducharme antes de comer? No he tenido tiempo de cambiarme…»

R: «Dese prisa»

Emma le da las gracias y da una ojeada al lugar donde va a dormir: una habitación, al menos un despacho, todo de madera lacada, un poco sombría, pero espaciosa. Una gran biblioteca con una impresionante colección de libros de cuentos: Blancanieves, La sirenita, La Bella durmiente…

Percibe un agradable olor a manzanas asadas. Sale de su ensimismamiento y se da prisa en tomar su ducha. Pero una vez dentro, se da cuenta de algo…

E: «Mierda… ¿Regina?¡Regina!»

Regina sube, visiblemente molesta por perder el tiempo:

R: «¿Qué?»

E: «Euh, he olvidado coger una toalla…»

R: «¿Puedo?»

E: «Sí»

Regina entra en el cuarto de baño, una nube de vapor con efluvios florales la envuelve rápidamente, ella tantea antes de encontrar el armario de las toallas. Toma una al azar y se gira hacia la ducha: detrás de la mampara empañada por el vapor, Regina puede distinguir el contorno del cuerpo de la bella rubia, intentando, sin resultado, esconderse.

R: «To…Tome»

Emma estira el brazo y coge la toalla, sus dedos se rozan, intercambian una breve mirada antes de que Regina suelte la toalla y se escape del baño cerrando la puerta. Le dice que se dice prisa, una vez más.

Emma asiente, se seca y se viste a la rapidez del rayo, antes de descender y ver que ya estaban a la mesa, y su plato ya servido.

E: «Lo siento…»

Regina esboza una pequeña mueca antes de tenderle el plato

E: «Esto huele verdaderamente bien»

H: «Mamá es una de las mejores cocineras de Storybrooke, ¿no, mamá?»

Regina se sorprende una vez más de que su hijo la llame así, ella que no estaba acostumbrada desde la llegada de Emma, ya hace más de un mes.

R: «Sí…sí»

H: «Ella también hace una deliciosa tarta de manzanas. ¿La harás?»

El entusiasmo de su hijo la sorprende: seguro que es debido solo a la presencia de Emma en la mesa o al hecho de que haya decidido instalarse en el chalé. Regina no cree en absoluto que sea una cambio de actitud por parte de su hijo hacia ella.

R: «Acaba tu ensalada»

Henry vuelve a meter la nariz en su plato y la comida transcurre en calma, pero durante el postre Henry  se aventura con un nuevo tema:

H: «¿Qué hacemos esta tarde?»

R: «No sé… Sé que hay un  zoo no muy lejos…»

H: «¡Oh, sí, el zoo!»

R: «Miss Swan, ¿le apetece?»

La joven se sorprende de que Regina le pida su opinión, mientras que ella cree que no la necesita en lo que concierne a su _hijo_.

E: «Encantada»

H: «¡Genial1 ¡Voy a buscar mi cámara de fotos!»

Henry sale disparado de la mesa, pero Emma lo reprende y le ordena que recoja su plato, cosa que él hace con un pequeño gesto de disgusto. Por supuesto, eso no se le escapa a Regina que esboza una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción.

R: «Gracias»

E: «Soy la mamá guay, pero tampoco olvido la autoridad»

R: «¿La mamá guay? ¿Y yo qué soy? ¿La mama severa?»

E: «No, no es eso lo que quería decir…»

R: «Sé lo que quería decir, miss Swan» dice ella despacio

E:« Emma» rectifica la joven.

Regina la mira, un poco tensa, antes de relajarse:

R: «Emma…»

La joven siente escalofríos: nunca había escuchado a Regina pronunciar su nombre, excepto esta mañana, pero era más gritar o chillar que pronunciar con dulzura como ahora. Ella no puede sino sonreír.

R: «¿Qué?»

E: «No, nada. Bueno, voy  a prepararme»

Y mientras entraba en la casa…

R: «¡Emma!»

E: «¿Sí?»

R: «Su plato…»

Por primera vez, intercambian una sonrisa sincera, ligera, sin mezquindad… Era agradable que la atmosfera se suavizase un poco.

Cuando la hora de compartir el mismo coche llega, es extraño ver a Emma y a Regina delante y a Henry detrás, sonriendo completamente.

E: «Le molesta si…»

Ella señala la radio y Regina encoge los hombros. Emma la enciende y da con una vieja canción de Madonna.

E: «Guay… ¿La conoces, Henry? Demasiado vieja para ti, ¿no?»

H: «Sí…»

Regina se inclina y lleva la mano hacia la radio, Emma piensa que, solo para contradecirla, va a cambiar de emisora, pero para su sorpresa, ella sube el volumen.

R:«No se equivoque, es que no quisiera escucharla más, es todo»

E: «Por supuesto…» sonríe Emma, sabiendo muy bien la verdad.

Emma se imagina a Regina bailando como loca el «Vogue» de Madonna y no puede creer que la joven pueda ser tan desvergonzada y jovial. De hecho, Emma no creía que Regina pudiera  tener una vida díscola, ni en su juventud. La imaginaba siempre con esos trajes chaqueta y un peinado impecable…

Pero desde ayer todas esas imágenes austeras han caído una a una, para el gran placer de Emma.

 


	5. Un día en el zoo

 

El camino no fue largo, ya que el zoo está en el pueblo vecino. No hay mucha gente, debido a un tiempo algo caprichoso. Regina había informado sobre sus dudas de permanecer secos por mucho tiempo, pero Emma finalmente la había empujado a continuar, poco importa las gotas, pero al ver la gran nube gris en el horizonte, Regina no tiene ni que hablar, solo una mirada hacia Emma, testimoniando un  «se lo dije», basta a la joven para comprender que se había equivocado y que seguramente tendrían sobre ellos la tormenta del siglo.

Pero Henry había apoyado a Emma, pretextando que la lluvia no molestaría a los animales, entonces por qué ellos… Y finalmente, Regina había bajado los brazos, como viene siendo habitual desde hace unas semanas con él.

Y es bajo la amenaza de una tormenta que ellos entran en el zoo. Henry quiere en seguida ir a ver a los pájaros, mientras que Emma, verdadera  niña en un zoo, esperaban con impaciencia a los felinos.

E: «¿Los pájaros, eh?»

R: «Siempre ha querido volar…»

Las dos mujeres esperan en el exterior de la pajarera, mientras Henry contempla los pájaros tropicales y otros…

E: «Es muy infantil eso…querer volar»

R: «Sobre todo cuando salta desde lo alto de las escaleras, con cojines amarrados a la espalda y al pecho, batiendo los brazos…»

E: «¡Qué! ¿Hizo eso?»

R: «A los siete años.  Resultado: un brazo roto y moratones en las rodillas… Y no había sino dos metros»

E: ¡Ay…!»

R: «Después de eso, su pasión por el vuelo cesó… Y se hundió en los libros dejando volar su imaginación…»

E: «Menos arriesgado…»

R: «Efectivamente»

E: «¿Tiene sed? Yo sí. ¿Le traigo algo?»

Regina frunce el ceño, divertida:

R: «Una soda, por favor»

E: «¡Marchando!»

Ella salta del banco y camina rápidamente hacia una pequeña caravana. Y cuando Regina está mirando hacia la pajarera a la búsqueda de su hijo, Emma regresa con dos sodas en la mano y un algodón de azúcar.

R: «¿Qué es eso…?»

E: «¡Es un algodón de azúcar para Henry!» dice ella con una sonrisa casi infantil

R: «Mi hijo no come golosinas. Eso solo es azúcar concentrado y coloreado, no gracias. He cuidado de sus dientes hasta ahora, así que, queda fuera de discusión que usted lo arruine todo»

E: «Pero solo es un algodón de azúcar…»

R: «¿Tiene la intención de hacer esto toda la semana?»

E: «¿Qué?»

R: «Contradecirme delante de mi hijo. Hacerme pasar por la mala: la que prohíbe los caramelos, la que le impide hacer tonterías… Ya me cuesta mantener a mi hijo a mi lado,  se aleja hacia usted y no puedo hacer nada porque cualquier cosa que haga, nunca es suficiente para él, nunca es demasiado _guay_ comparándolo con usted, nunca lo suficiente gentil o sincero… Estoy siendo constantemente comparada y rebajada…»

Emma nota los temblores en la voz de la joven, y, por primera vez, siente que no miente, al contrario, ella cree sinceramente en todo lo que dice.

E: «Lo siento… No es mi objetivo, se lo juro»

R: «Pero es lo que ocurre… Usted está aquí. Es la novedad para él: una persona que hay que conocer, amar… Mucho más que a su madre adoptiva con la que finalmente no tiene nada más que lazos administrativos. No tengo nada de contra de usted, miss Swan, pero no me culpe de temerla tanto como de detestarla»

E: «Comprendo… Escuche, si es necesario, me iré»

R: «No. Mi hijo la quiere aquí y… es innegable que desde su llegada al chalé, me reencuentro con mi hijo un poco más cada día»

E: «Fingir una amistad no la ayudará. Sabemos muy bien la una como la otra que una vez de regreso a Storybrooke, volveremos a ser amigables enemigas…»

R: «…»

H: «¡Hey! ¡Algodón de azúcar!» dice él tendiendo las manos, birlando la golosina de las manos de la bella rubia.

E: «Euh…¡Es la mía!» dice ella volviendo a quitársela de las manos

H: «¿Ah? Mamá, ¿puedo probar?»

Regina mira a su hijo con amor y le acaricia el rostro antes de sonreírle: su lucha, incluso inútil, sería una lucha justa: una madre que quiere recuperar a su hijo. Sabe que no habría ganador y Henry sufriría toda su vida.

R: «Sí, pero sin exceso»

H: «¡Sí!»

Emma y Henry comparten su algodón de azúcar, y la joven, en un momento dado, se lo tiende a Regina

E: «¿Quiere probar?»

R: «No, gracias»

E: «Estoy segura que nunca lo ha probado»

R: «¡Por supuesto que sí!»

H: «No, ¡es falso!»

Regina fusila a su hijo con la mirada, pequeño traidor, piensa antes de estirar los dedos y tomar una bola de azúcar rosada. En el momento de llevárselo a la boca, fue golpeada por la cantidad de azúcar. Es lo que temía y no se lo agradecería a Emma.

E: «¿Y?»

R: «Totalmente repugnante»

E: « Bien, Henry, creo que tendremos que acabárnosla los dos» dice ella sonriendo con complicidad a su hijo.

Después ellos se dirigen hacia los felinos para la felicidad de Emma que casi salta en el lugar, divirtiendo a Henry y, hay que reconocerlo, también a Regina.

E: «¡Allí, los tigres, los tigres! ¡Genial!»

Regina alza la mirada al cielo, pero se divierte ante la actitud de la joven. Emma lleva  a Henry cerca de los tigres y se queda postrada delante de ellos admirándolos. A Regina no se le pasa desapercibido y se sorprende al descubrir otra faceta de Emma: en calma y en reposo, parece hipnotizada por los felinos, con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Sin quererlo verdaderamente, Regina mira intensamente a Emma, esboza una tímida sonrisa.

H: «¿Mamá?»

R: «¿Hm? ¿Qué?» contesta ella saliendo de su embobamiento.

H: «Llueve…»

Efectivamente, Regina tiende la mano en el aire y puede sentir algunas gotas sobre la palma.

R: «Ponte la capucha. ¿Miss Swan?»

Pero Emma parece estar en una burbuja, los ojos posados sobre el tigre que está cerca del charco. Él también la mira…Regina se acerca y toca el hombro de la joven, que casi se sobresalta, pero cuando se gira, Regina le sonríe débilmente.

R: «Llueve…»

E: « Oh, lo siento… Ya voy» dice ella colocándose su capucha.

Regina se lo agradece con una señal de cabeza y se gira hacia Henry, que está resguardado.

H: «¿Qué hacemos?»

R: «Los terrarios y viveros están a cubierto, vamos. ¿Ninguna  aversión hacia los reptiles, miss Swan?»

E: «No especialmente…» con una sonrisa forzada y poco segura.

Sí… aversión, aversión, no… Pero ella no los lleva en su corazón a pesar de todo. Es con cierta aprensión escondida que sigue a Regina y a Henry hacia una nave, decorada para la ocasión como una gruta. Algunos murciélagos para comenzar, después roedores… y finalmente, lo que sigue es menos tranquilizador para la bella rubia.

H: «¡Wow… Mira allí!»

E: «Sí…Super…»

R: «¿Está bien, miss Swan?» dice ella con una sonrisa solapada

E: «Super, todo va bien, es el pie…»

R: «Ya veo…»

H: «¡Hey, Emma, ven a ver esto!»

Emma levanta los ojos: pero ¿por qué ella?... Se acerca al cristal y se inclina. No ve nada sino algunas ramas verdes, piedras, agua…

E: «Bah, ¿dónde está tu ser…»

De un golpe, una serpiente verde manzana se asoma de debajo de una piedra. De la sorpresa, Emma da un salto hacia atras, lanzando un pequeño grito estridente, y choca con Regina, que la sujeta por los hombros, para que no caiga. Pegada a la espalda de Emma, sus manos sobre cada uno de sus hombros, Regina retiene un breve instante su respiración por esa repentina cercanía.

E: «Gra…gracias…»

R: «¿Nada de aversión eh?»

Emma se endereza, Regina la suelta. Ellas se dan la cara, los rostros a pocos centímetros el uno del otro, antes de que Regina dé un paso hacia atrás, y Emma haga lo mismo. ¿Por qué se siente de repente tan incómoda?

H:  «¿Continuamos?»

E: «Te seguimos»

Emma sigue a Henry dejando a Regina un poco retrasada. Es más, durante todo el resto de la visita al terrario, Regina permanece detrás. Y cuando salen, ven el diluvio que se abatía sobre el zoo.

E: «Genial…»

Cuando Regina llega a su altura, Emma teme sus reproches, entonces ella toma la delantera:

E: «Lo sé, lo sé… Me lo había prevenido…»

R: «Poco importa, ya estamos aquí»

H: «¿Vamos a volver?»

R: «Quedan cosas por ver y hacer… Pero podemos volver durante la semana, ¿te parece?»

H: «Ok…» dice un poco desilusionado

E: «Vamos a tener que correr»

R: «¡De eso nada! ¡Yo no voy a correr bajo esta lluvia!»

Emma intercambia una mirada con Henry, mientras este sale  corriendo, Emma toma la mano de Regina y la empuja hacia afuera. Algunos pasos, y están bajo la lluvia.

R: «¡Está loca!»

E: «Venga, ya está hecho. ¡No es más que agua!»

R: «No es más que agua, no es más que algodón de azúcar… Con usted todo es una cuestión de “no es más que”…»

E: «Cuánto más hable más se empapará» dice mientras empieza a correr para llegar a donde está Henry.

Regina no tiene otra elección: se queda ahí esperando que pase o los sigue… Y finalmente, echa a correr como puede con sus  zapatos de tacón. Maldice interiormente a Emma y sin embargo, verla corriendo con los cabellos empapados divirtiéndose con Henry mientras salpicaban…

R: «Henry, vas a…»

H: «¿empaparme? ¡Ya lo estoy!» dice él saltando en un charco.

También Emma se había quitado la capucha y se dejaba mojar alegremente por su hijo. Regina lo deja estar: se para, mirando ese lamentable espectáculo… De hecho,  no tan lamentable: su hijo brillaba literalmente de felicidad. Le gustaría participar también, pero solo tiene un temor: que su hijo la ignore y se desentienda de ella.

Pero como si Emma le leyera el pensamiento, se acerca a ella, empapada, y le coge la mano:

E: «Venga, es divertido»

R: «Él va a enfermar»

E: «Enfermará, pero se acordará de este día. Vamos, venga…»

Ella empuja dulcemente a Regina hasta el lugar donde Henry se divierte saltando. Emma lanza una mirada a su hijo, como pidiéndole ayuda y el muchacho va y levanta un pie, mojando a su madre. Emma teme lo peor ante el rostro de sorpresa de Regina, pero en unas pocas miradas sobreentendidas, Regina se precipita sobre su hijo, batiendo los pies en el suelo. Emma quiere unirse a ellos, oh sí, pero se abstiene, dejando ese momento entre Regina y su hijo: Henry no estaría más empapado si se hubiera lanzado vestido en una piscina, en cuanto a Regina…Adiós a su peinado perfecto o a su ropa impecable: sus cabellos están desordenados y mojados, sus ropas completamente empapadas…

Pero Emma ve reír a Regina, reír como nunca antes se lo había visto hacer. Otra faceta se le ofrecía ante ella, se diría que es una Regina completamente nueva y esta le gustaba mucho más. El rostro radiante, ella era hermosa…

H:  «¡Emma, ven!»

Ella sonríe y se les une, Regina la moja copiosamente, piensa que se trata de una  venganza disfrazada. Cuando Henry siente el frío penetrarle en las manos y en los pies, deciden acabar y volver corriendo al coche.

Una vez dentro, no dejan de reírse, recordando los buenos recuerdos: Regina tropezando, Henry cayéndose de culo en el charco…

El trayecto de vuelta es tan corto que se sorprenden de haber llegado ya, sobre todo porque el tiempo estaba más calmado y no se habían dado prisa por volver al chalé.

R: «Henry, ve a tomar una ducha bien caliente. Yo voy a preparar la cena»

H: «Ok»

Henry desaparece en la plata alta y Emma se une a Regina en la cocina.

E: «¿No va a ducharse?»

R: «Voy a cocinar la pasta. Me gustaría que Henry cenase pronto. Vaya a tomarla usted»

E: «Henry la está utilizando…»

R: «Vaya a la mía»

Emma suspira y obedece. Sube a la planta de arriba, toma sus cosas y entra en el cuarto de baño de la bella morena. En seguida, nota el contraste con el de su hijo: los colores son más fríos, más depurados. Ella mira los estantes y los botes: todo es refinado, a imagen de la joven mujer. Se inclina sobre un frasco e inspira el olor… su perfume.

Después se mira en el espejo: no tiene muy buen cara. Siente el resfriado en la punta de la nariz… Regina tennía razón… una vez más.

Se mete en la ducha y ve las botellas de gel y champú… el olor afrutado que emana de Regina la envuelve ahora, y permanece sus buenos diez minutos bajo la ducha… hasta que tocan a la puerta.

Saca la cabeza de la ducha:

E: «¿Sí?»

R: «¿Ya ha acabado? La comida está casi lista y me gustaría ducharme también»

E: «Oh, lo siento, salgo en seguida»

Emma sale precipitadamente de la ducha, arriesgándose a resbalar y partirse la cabeza en el suelo. Se viste rápidamente antes de salir, haciendo tambalear a Regina que espera detrás.

E: «Ouch, lo siento… Está libre»

Regina evita algunas gotas que de  los rizos mojados de Emma.

R: «Gracias. Henry está abajo, viendo la tele»

E: «Ok»

La primera cosa que golpea a Regina, aparte del extremo calor y el vapor, es el olor… Ese olor que ella lleva habitualmente… Ese olor que ahora está en Emma…

Se mira en el espejo: ¿en qué estado está? Nunca, en situación normal, habría permitido tal locura… Y ella debe agradecérselo a Emma: nunca había compartido tanto con su hijo como en esta batalla bajo la lluvia. Recuerda sus risas, sus carcajadas, sus juegos… Sí, esa lluvia había limpiado las horas de discordia y tensiones. Tiene que comenzar de cero…con su hijo y con Emma.

 


	6. Bajo las estrellas

 

Cansados por el día loco de ayer, duermen hasta bien entrada la mañana, y como Regina se imaginaba, cuando su hijo se decide a levantarse, tiene la voz tomada.

R: «Buenos días»

H: «Buenos días…»

R: «Oh…ya veo»

Henry se espera una cascada de reproches del tipo «te lo había dicho», «te había prevenido», «la próxima vez me escucharás», pero en su lugar se encuentra con un  vaso de leche con miel y una caricia en la cabeza por parte de su madre.

R: «Bébete esto, te hará bien»

H: « Gracias… ¿Dónde está Emma?»

R: «Todavía duerme»

H: «¿Qué haremos hoy?»

R: «Creo que por hoy dejamos las salidas, nos quedamos aquí calentitos. Lo necesitas»

H: «Pero, ¿qué vamos a hacer aquí?»

R: «Voy a mirar en el desván, creo que hay juegos de mesa. Come tus tortitas, se van a enfriar»

En ese momento, Emma baja, la cabeza completamente hecha un desastre: cabellos desordenados y tenues ojeras

R: «¿Café?»

E: «Oh, con mucho gusto…¡He cogido una buena!»

R: «Ya veo. ¿Tortitas?»

Emma se sienta ante la barra, al lado de Henry, no tiene ojos sino para una Regina ya vestida y peinada, con la cara completamente fresca. Se pregunta hace cuánto que la joven está de pie.

R: «¿Miss Swan?»

E: «¿Hm? Emma»

R: «Emma, ¿tortitas?» repite ella

E: «Con gusto…pero, ¿desde cuándo está levantada? Ya está vestida»

R: «Desde las 8:00»

E: « ¿8:00? ¿En serio? ¿Cómo hace para estar así de radiante después del día de ayer…?»

R: «Gracias por el cumplido… La costumbre, supongo: me levanto todas las mañana para acompañar a Henry al colegio, no importa qué reunión o qué urgencia haya podido tener la víspera»

E: «Verdaderamente…. Asombroso. Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan para hoy?»

H: «¡Juegos! Nos quedamos aquí» dice él entusiasmado

E: «Nos vendrá bien»

Regina y Emma intercambian una mirada furtiva, apoyada por una sonrisa. Desde el día anterior, cada una ha podido ver una faceta diferente de la otra, algo por lo menos familiar, discreto, pero mucho más atractivo e interesante.

El desayuno pasa con relativa ligereza, Henry acordándose con delectación del gusto del algodón de azúcar, Regina recordándole gentilmente que pasaría mucho tiempo para que lo volviera a probar.

E: «Entonces, ¿a qué jugamos?» dice ella como una niña pequeña

Por supuesto, la ambigüedad de la pregunta se le escapa a Regina, sin embargo Emma sí se ha dado cuenta y se ruboriza..

R: «No he ido a ver todavía… Subiré después del desayuno»

E: «¿Puedo subir yo también?»

R: «Claro. Henry, mientras tanto, te vestirás»

H: «Pero, ¡si no vamos a salir de casa!»

R: «No es una razón para quedarse en pijama»

Henry refunfuña, pero obedece. Regina se da cuenta de que él discute menos sus órdenes, cosa que aprecia.

R: «¿Subimos?»

Ella no sabe por qué, pero esa sencilla pregunta la hace enrojecerse.

R: «¿Se encuentra bien? Está roja»

E: «Un poco de fiebre, seguramente… Habré cogido frío ayer»

R: « ¡Sorprendente…!» rechina ella

E: «…»

R: «Vamos»

E: «La sigo»

Suben a la planta de arriba y Regina tira de una trampilla de la que se despliega una escalerilla de madera. Regina sube, seguida de Emma, y esta puede ver un  desván impecablemente ordenado, viejos baúles y muebles colocados de tal manera que se pueda caminar sin hacerse daño.

E: «Wow…»

R: «No había estado en este desván desde hace mucho tiempo…»

Emma pasea un poco, descubriendo por aquí y por allá viejas fotos, viejos vestidos de épocas pasadas, muebles invadidos por el moho…

R: «Voilà, aquí están»

Emma se sienta en una chirriante mecedora y toma en sus manos un oso de peluche al que le faltaba el hocico y cuyo brazo había sido zurcido con más o menos finura.

Regina se gira con muchos jugos de mesa, más o menos envejecidos, en los brazos.

R: «Tendremos con estos, creo»

E: «Creo que tendremos suficientes para hoy»

Emma se levanta y ve un gran baúl de cuero lleno de polvo: ella adora ese tipo de baúles en los que, al abrirlos, se descubren tesoros de antaño o recuerdos olvidados. Se pone de rodillas y abre, con algo de pena, el baúl. Lo que allí descubre la sorprende: un montón de pequeñas figuritas de animales en madera, la mayor parte caballos.

E: «Wow…Son bonitos» dice ella cogiendo un pequeño caballo encabritado

Regina se gira y también queda sorprendida. Se agacha junto a Emma y mira dentro del baúl.

R: «Dios mío… No había visto estas figuritas desde hace…una eternidad»

E: «Son magníficas. Tantos detalles…»

R: « Las hizo Marco»

E: «¿Marco? ¿Nuestro Marco?»

R: «Sí. Era amigo de mi padre. Cuando yo era pequeña veníamos a menudo. Hacíamos grandes barbacoas… Marco era compañero de clase de mi padre. Un día llegó con una enorme caja… Estaba llena de pequeños caballos de madera»

E: «Se le da bien, no hay más que verlo»

Emma mira a Regina, y por segunda vez, encuentra en su rostro esa mirada de amor y de pasión que había visto cuando estaba con el pura sangre. No se da cuenta cuando Regina gira la cabeza hacia ella.

R: «¿Emma?»

E: «¿Eh? ¿Qué?»

R:«¿Todo bien?»

E: «Sí. ¿Y si las bajamos? A Henry le encantarían, estoy segura. También hay águilas»

R: «Es pesado»

E: «Vaciémosla… Haremos varios viajes»

Ante estas palabras, Emma coge algunos, imitada por Regina. Ella se encarga también de coger los juegos, pero su equilibrio es más que inestable, y no se asegura bien en la bajada: se resbala en un escalón y cae hacia atrás, manteniendo los juegos, pero dejando caer las pequeñas figuritas de madera que acaban en el suelo. Con un grito estridente, ya se imaginaba romperse la cabeza en el suelo…pero felizmente Emma está allí, detrás de ella, que la coge por la cintura dulcemente,  amortiguando la caída con su pecho, lo que hace que ella también casi se caiga.

Henry sale  corriendo de su habitación y ve a Regina y a Emma, abrazadas, al menos es lo que cree. Esboza una larga sonrisa antes de acercárseles.

H: «¿Qué ha pasado?»

Regina se endereza como puede, ayudada por Emma. Henry recoge loa animales de madera.

H:«Guay… ¿Son para mí?»

E: «Hay muchos más arriba, ahora los traemos… ¿Todo bien, Regina?»

R: «Sí, gracias otra vez»

E: «Usted me salvó del caballo… Estamos en paz»

Ellas se intercambian una sonrisa que no se le escapa a Henry.

R: «Aquí están los juegos»

H: «Oh, bien, ¿vamos a preparar el salón?»

E: «Ve tú, je voy a traer el resto de los animales»

Emma vuelve a subir, Regina, acompañada de  su hijo, prepara algunos juegos, en primer lugar los juegos de cartas y cuando Henry se encuentra con una caja, el esboza una gran sonrisa…

H: «¡Sí! Nos vamos a divertir…» murmura

Comienza a llover… otra vez. El tiempo desapacible y las grandes nubes grises no le quitan el humor a Henry, que, a pesar del resfriado que era evidente en la punta de su nariz, parece feliz y lleno de ánimo, para la sorpresa de Regina. Nunca hubiera pensado que una simple tarde de juegos de mesa sería tan atractiva para él.

Y para festejar este buen ambiente, Regina decide hacer algunos dulces: hace un pastel de frutas y una mousse de chocolate. Y cuando Emma desciende con una caja llena de juguetes, siente cómo el delicioso olor dulce envuelve la estancia.

E: «Hmm, qué bien huele… ¿Qué es? ¿Un dulce?»

R: «Exacto»

Emma deja la caja cerca de Henry y se dirige a la cocina. Se coloca al lado de Regia y por encima de su hombro, aspira el buen olor. Esta repentina cercanía sorprende un poco a Regina, pero continúa con su receta, a pesar de las esmeraldas anclados sobre ella.

E: «Huele bien…» dice ella acercándose más a Regina, su nariz casi pegada a sus cabellos.

Regina está algo incómoda sintiendo la presencia de Emma detrás de ella. Hace un pequeño movimiento de rechazo para alejarla, pero no sirve sino para pegarse más a ella.

E: «Oups, lo siento…»

R: «No,  no, he sido yo. Yo… lo siento, tengo que coger el azúcar»

E: «Oh…Yo… yo voy a ver qué hace Henry»

Emma se escabulle, las mejillas sonrosadas por el acercamiento inesperado entre las dos mujeres, y se va a sentar al lado de Henry que está instalando el juego.

E: «¿Entonces? ¿A qué vamos a jugar?»

H: «¡A esto!»

Muestra orgullosamente la caja y cuando Emma la ve, esboza un rictus

E: «Oh… no estoy segura de que sea del gusto de tu madre»

H: «Creo que nos divertiremos»

E: «Risa no es la palabra que me viene a la cabeza»

Cuando Regina viene a unírseles y se sienta en el sofá, Emma se une a ella

E: «De hecho… Lo siento por… lo de antes»

R: «No se disculpe»

E: «Tengo tendencia a… en fin las distancias, el tacto… No quería molestarla»

R: «Miss Swan, no soy tan rígida como cree»

E: «Oh, no pienso eso… ¡En absoluto!»

R: «Por supuesto que sí… Como la mayoría de la gente. Es porque cargo con ciertas responsabilidades sobre los hombros que yo no debo…»

E: «… ser divertida?» dice ella riendo

R: «¿De qué se ríe? ¡Puedo serlo!»

E: «¿En serio?»

R: «Y ese juego bajo la lluvia…»

E: « Oh, eso no nada… Todo el mundo se divierte, no es algo exclusivo. Pero usted, la desafío a divertirse, a pasar un buen momento solo para relajarse, sin pensar en nada más que no sea el divertimento del momento»

R: «Soy perfectamente capaz»

E:«¡Demuéstrelo!»

R: «¿Cómo?»

E: «¡Jugando a eso!» dice ella señalando la caja del juego

Regina gira la cabeza y lee el nombre del juego en voz alta:

R:«¿Twister?»

E: «¿No lo conoce?»

R: «¡Por supuesto que sí!» dice ella un poco enfadada

E: «Bien, entonces, ¡le apuesto a que la gano!»

R: «Oh, qué sorpresa, Emma Swan se propone como rival… Acepto la apuesta, simplemente para mostrarle que puedo, también yo, ser… guay»

Se levanta, seguida de Emma, y Henry les recuerda brevemente las reglas:

H: «Mamá, comienzas tú. Un miembro y un color. Cada una un turno, la primera que caiga pierde»

E/R: «Ok»

Henry comienza a girar la flecha y cae sobre mano izquierda en amarillo. Regina lo hace, bien decidida a mostrarle a Emma que ella no es esa mujer rígida y austera que todo el mundo imagina.

R: «Fácil hasta ahora»

H: «Emma… Pie derecho, rojo»

R: «¿No tienes algo más complicado, Henry?

E:«Ya llegará…» dice ella con una sonrisa socarrona

Y efectivamente, diez minutos más tarde, las cosas se complicaban para las dos mujeres bajo los ojos divertidos de Henry: Emma girada hacia el techo, soportaba su cuerpo con sus manos y sus pies, los miembros izquierdos sobre el amarillo y los derechos sobre los círculos azules, en cuanto a Regina, ella tenía la mano derecha cerca de un pie de Emma, mientras que la otra pasaba difícilmente bajo la otra pierna, en cuanto a sus pies, cruzados uno detrás del otro. Su equilibrio era más que precario y no faltaba mucho para que cayera, pero por orgullo estaba fuera de toda discusión que perdiera, y menos aún contra Emma.

H: «Mamá, mano izquierda, verde»

R: «¿En serio?»

Emma se aguanta la carcajada, por miedo a caer y cuando Regina mueve su mano, sin quererlo, roza las nalgas de la bella rubia. Sorprendida, esta se sobresalta, pero se da cuenta de que Regina ha logra su movimiento.

H: «Tu turno. Mano izquierda, azul»

E: «No puede ser verdad…»

R: «¿Se rinde?»

E: «¡En absoluto!» dice ella moviéndose.

Pero la maniobra es más difícil de lo previsto y cuando se gira, arrastra a Regina con ella, que cae literalmente sobre sus piernas. La situación podría llevar a confusión: Emma en el suelo, piernas separadas, mientras que Regina está sobre ella entre sus piernas. Intercambian una mirada,  después se ponen coloradas…

H: «¡Mamá ha ganado!»

E: «¡Tuve una mala tirada!» farfulla la bella rubia

R: «No se enfade, al final son los mejores los que ganan» dice ella con una aire triunfante  que no pasa desapercibido a Emma, muy mala perdedora.

E: «Sí…»

R: «Entonces, ¿qué he ganado?»

E: «No establecimos nada antes, y sería injusto poner ahora las condiciones de la apuesta»

R: « Entonces, a su cargo la revancha»

Regina se levanta y ayuda a la joven a hacer lo mismo.

R: «¿Un trozo de pastel?»

E: «Con gusto» sopla la joven a pocos centímetros del rostro de Regina

Una pasajera incomodidad se instala entre ellas, llegada de no se sabe dónde, pero perceptible. Regina parte hacia la cocina para buscar los trozos de pastel, mientras que Henry recoge el juego, sonriendo. Emma cree saber el porqué de esa  sonrisa, pero no le dice nada… Por lo menos no antes de estar segura de lo que imagina.

La tarde transcurre, y mientras afuera la tormenta se encrudece, ellos pasan  el resto de la jornada jugando, contando los puntos. Y al final del día, los resultados son elocuentes: Regina: 2, Emma: 4 y Henry: 5

Es tarde cuando Henry recoge el último juego al que acaban de jugar. La cena fue frugal: ensalada y algo de fruta. Después Henry se coloca ante el televisor para ver _Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate._ Los tres se sientan en el sofá, Henry entre las dos mujeres, y ven la película.

E:« Se ha quedado dormido…»

R: «Lo voy a llevar a la habitación»

E: «Yo lo hago»

R: «La acompaño»

Emma toma dulcemente y con cuidado al muchacho que se deja hacer, mientras Regina se adelanta para abrirles la puerta de la habitación, así como el edredón de la cama en la que Emma tiende al chico como puede. Él se mueve un poco, pero permanece dormido. Emma lo besa en la frente, Regina en la mejilla, y salen dejando al chico dormir.

R: «Bien… Ha sido un día… reposado…»

E: «De vez en cuando está bien, relajarse sin reflexionar mucho. No debe estar acostumbrada, eh…»dice ella sarcásticamente.

R: «¡Se lo ruego! ¡Deje de verme como una persona fría, sin sentimientos, austera y totalmente sosa!»

E: «¿Ah, sí? No la veo de esta manera… A decir verdad, desde hace algunos día, la veo de forma diferente»

R: «¿En serio?»

E: «En serio»

Se miran fijamente hasta que Emma rompe el contacto descendiendo al salón. La tormenta ha pasado y ha dejado lugar a un hermoso cielo estrellado. Emma sale y se acuesta en  la terraza.

R: «Pero, ¿qué está haciendo?»

E: «Adoro hacer esto. Lo hacía con mis amigas cuando era joven: nos divertíamos echándonos y jugando con la nubes»

R: «¿Las nubes?»

E: « Ya sabe: intentar buscar formas… Hacíamos lo mismo con las estrellas, y constelaciones. Venga»

R: «¿Qué? ¿En el suelo? Pero, ¡está mojado!»

E: «Ve, lo que yo decía: es demasiado pragmática»

R: «¿Yo?»

E: «Sí, usted»

R: «Hay una diferencia entre ser pragmática y ser razonable»

E: «Intenta siempre guardar las apariencias en cualquier circunstancia porque es la alcaldesa, porque debe hacerlo, eso es todo. Pero también es madre… Y eso incluye algo de diversión en su vida… Deje de querer manejarlo todo, de querer que todo sea perfecto: ese paseo ecuestre estuvo bien, pero algo estirado. Tome las cosas simplemente como vienen: esta noche estrellada, por ejemplo. Tómese el tiempo de relajarse, de mirar…»

Emma quizás ha sido un poco fuerte y la verdad es que lamenta algunas palabras, pero en el fondo, piensa todo lo que ha dicho. Regina la mira fijamente con una oscura mirada, Emma se espera lo peor, pero finamente, ella suspira y se echa cerca de la bella rubia y observa el cielo.

R: «¿Es todo?»

E: «Es todo…»

R: «¿Nada más que añadir sobre lo que no está bien en mí?» ironiza ella

E: «Nada de momento… Siento haberle dicho todo eso tan crudamente…»

R: «No, creo que, si me pongo a pensar, es la primera persona que es sincera conmigo»

E: «¿Incluyendo a Gold?»

R: «Gold es diferente…»

Emma entonces sonríe

E: « Entonces, ¿qué es lo que ve en el cielo?»

Regina escruta durante un largo rato el cielo, imaginando qué formas podría distinguir.

E: «¿Y?»

R: «No veo nada»

E: «¡Inténtelo!»

Regina se concentra y entorna los ojos

R: «Veo… veo una flor»

Emma entorna a su vez los ojos y gira la cabeza hacia Regina, rozando sus cabellos.

E: « Hm… ¡Ah sí, la veo!»

R: «¿De verdad?»

E: «Sí… Allí, los pétalos, el tallo, las hojas… Es magnífica»

R: «…»

Permanecen calladas un momento, la una al  lado de la otra, una ligera brisa rozando sus caras. Emma puede escuchar la respiración de Regina… Sentirla a su lado, sin moverse…. Tiene una sensación extraña, un revoloteo de mariposas en su vientre como una excitación escondida… Entonces, lentamente, sin verdaderamente reflexionar, acerca su mano hacia Regina, lentamente, muy lentamente… La distancia es corta, pero sin embargo el camino parece de kilómetros.

Se da cuenta de que su mano está sobre su vientre, no colocada al costado, y no se lo cree… la roza.

Ella sobresalta ante el contacto, y no se atreve a moverse, pero Regina no parece que haya notado ese breve contacto, o acaso… ¿no le molesta?

Emma se aclara la garganta y toma una decisión… Lentamente, acerca su mano y entrelaza los dedos de la bella morena. Y cuando están casi dadas de la mano, Regina se endereza de repente, cortando secamente el contacto.

Emma se endereza también, pero Regina ya está de pie, frotando enérgicamente sus manos en sus pantalones.

R: «Ya es tarde, me voy a acostar»

E: «Regina…»

R: «Buenas noches»

Se escabulle hacia la casa, dejando a Emma rumiar su estupidez:  pero ¿qué ha hecho? Ahora que las cosas se estaban arreglando entre ellas para la gran alegría de Henry, había tomado una decisión que seguramente arruinaría el final de las vacaciones. ¡Mira qué has sido idiota! Pero, ¿en qué estabas pensando? ¿Qué esperabas? Y sobre todo con Regina… Esa mujer es de una clase y de un rigor…¿Cómo has podido pensar que entre ella y tú…?

 Se levanta y regresa al interior. Atraviesa el salón, sube las escaleras y mientras se dirige a su habitación, lanza una mirada a la puerta de Regina… sí, ¿qué has hecho?

 


	7. ¡No me toque!

 

Habría querido quedarse en la cama… Enroscarse bajo la manta todo el día. Pero el sol había decidido otra cosa… Se había acostado tan precipitadamente anoche que había olvidado cerrar las cortinas.

Saca apenas la cabeza de debajo de las sábanas, algunas mechas morenas se escapan del cobertor. Ha dormido mal, muy mal. Es más, no ha cerrado los ojos en toda la noche, repasando lo que había pasado la víspera: no ha soñado, Emma le había cogido la mano. ¿Gesto desafortunado o premeditado? Ni siquiera había tenido el ánimo de preguntarle, prefiriendo huir como si fuera ella la culpable, la que había actuado mal… Pero, ¡no había sido ella!

No había sido ella quien le había acariciado la mano… Pero, ¡por Dios! ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Todo iba bien, todo se arreglaba por fin! Tenía a Emma en mejor consideración que antes y ahora… Todo ha sido barrido con un gesto…de la mano.

H: «¿Mamá? ¿Estás despierta? ¿Mamá?»

Ella se incorpora y mira el reloj: 09:34. No tiene por costumbre quedarse tanto tiempo en la cama, normal que su hijo que preocupe.

R: «Yo…ya voy»

Escucha los pequeños pasos de su hijo bajar las escaleras. Se obliga a salir de la cama y tomar una ducha casi helada.

E: «¿Qué hace?»

H: «¡Ya viene!» dice Henry antes de sentarse en la taburete de la barra de la cocina.

E: «Toma, tu chocolate. ¿Quieres tortitas? No, espera, queda pastel de frutas»

Le corta un trozo y se lo está dando cuando Regina desciende, con un gesto gruñón en el rostro. Evita cuidadosamente su mirada, prefiriendo hundirse en su taza de café bien caliente.

E: «Buenos días»

R: «Buenos días» replica sin mirarla

Henry siente que algo no va bien entre ellas, pero lo deja correr, al menos el tiempo de acabarse el desayuno.

H: «¿Qué hacemos hoy?»

E: «¿Regina?»

R: «Hm. ¿qué? No lo sé, Henry… Todavía estás resfriado, deberías quedarte en casa»

H: «Oh… Pero me siento mejor, y ¡hace buen tiempo! ¿Podemos dar un paseo por los alrededores del lago?»

E: «A mí me parece bien, ¿Regina?»

R: «Sí, vayan a pasear»

H: «¿Tú no vienes?»

R: «No, no tengo ganas de salir…»

Emma sabe que solo hay una razón que haga que Regina le deje a su hijo… Y ella se culpa de ello.

E: «Regina…»

R: «Bien, os dejo marchar…»

Ella deja la cocina, su taza de café  a medias

H: «¿Qué has hecho esta vez?»

E:  «¿Cómo “ _esta vez_ ”? ¿Y por qué sería mi culpa?»

H: «Ayer todo estaba bien: nos divertimos mucho hasta el momento de irme a dormir. Y esta mañana, ni siquiera os miráis… Sin embargo, todo iba bien» dice él disgustado.

E: «Hey,  chico, nos es mi cul… Ok, ok, me salió mal una cosa, pero no lo hice adrede»

H: «¿Qué hiciste?»

E: « Eso no te atañe»

H: «Sabes, tengo diez años, no soy tonto»

E: «Bah, veamos… Venga, ve a vestirte, voy a hablar con tu madre… Si no nos ves en cinco minutos, ¡llama a la policía!» dice ella guiñándole un ojo.

Henry obedece, y Emma sube a la planta de arriba. Encuentra a Regina en su habitación, fingiendo que se peina. La puerta media abierta, ella toca de todas maneras. Regina la mira y continúa peinándose. Sin esperar una posible invitación para entrar que de todas maneras no llegaría, Emma empuja la puerta y entra.

De pie al lado del tocador, no sabe qué decir o qué hacer… Se sienta entonces en el borde la cama y es en ese momento en que se da cuenta de que está en la habitación de la hermosa morena: la decoración contrastaba con el estilo del chalé: muebles contrachapados en blanco y negro, un estilo muy depurado, incluso frío, totalmente a imagen de lo que Regina representaba antes de estas vacaciones.

E: «Regina…»

R: «Lo siento»

E: «¿Qué? Pero… ¿Por qué te disculpas?»

R: «Por haberme ido tan rápido anoche, yo no recogí nada…»

E: «¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? ¿La limpieza? ¿En serio?»

R: «…»

E: «Sé que no es verdad y… Mejor cortar por lo sano… Siento haberte…tocado la mano»

Regina se crispa y deja el cepillo sobre el tocador. Mira su reflejo, antes de mirar detrás de ella y ver el reflejo de Emma, sentada en el  borde de la cama, parece realmente lamentar su acción. Se gira entonces hacia la joven y suspira:

R: «Yo también lo siento por haber reaccionado tan violentamente. No debería haberme ido sin hablar, fue estúpido e infantil»

E: «Lamento haber hecho…eso. No me pregunte por qué lo hice… El cansancio seguramente, las estrellas… fue algo idiota, y siento haberla incomodado»

R: «Disculpas aceptadas»

Aliviada, Emma sonríe, aunque ve que Regina permanece con reservas. Sería estúpido perder lo que tanto les había costado conseguir en estos tres días. Emma no quiere perder eso… no quiere perder a Regina…

R: «¿Emma? ¿Todo bien?»

Emma sale de su atolondramiento, pero ¿por qué piensa ella de esa manera? Nunca había mirado a una mujer de esa forma… Incluso menos a Regina, a la que había detestado tanto, una guerra sin piedad… Y finalmente, he aquí que ella está rozándole las manos…

E: «Venga con nosotros, Henry estará feliz»

R: «…»

E: «Se lo ruego, Regina»

R: «Muy bien»

Tocan a la puerta, las dos mujeres se giran y ven a Henry en el umbral.

H: «¿Estáis aún vivas?»

E: «Sí, Henry, todo bien»

H: « ¿No hace falta llamar a los polis entonces?»

Regina frunce el ceño y se gira hacia Emma, como pidiéndole explicaciones.

E: «Ah, ah, muy divertido, Henry… Muy divertido. ¡Bien! Vámonos»

Ella se levanta de un salto y sigue a Henry. Regina se queda algunos segundos ante el espejo, después baja. Salen y bajo un sol resplandeciente, comienzan un largo paseo alrededor del lago.

Si lo hubiera sabido, habría cogido algo de abrigo: bajo los árboles la temperatura cae y hace frío. Mucho frío. Al verla frotarse los brazos, Emma se acerca a ella:

E: «¿Frío?»

R: «Debí haber cogido un suéter»

E: «¿Quiere el mío?»

R: «Es una tontería, cogería frío usted. No, está bien, continuemos»

Henry está delante, se para ante cada ardilla, cada pájaro…Lo que divierte mucho a Emma. Encuentran un pequeño claro desde donde podían ver el chalé del otro lado del lago. El lago no era muy grande, dan la vuelta rápido, y la vista del chalé a lo lejos es idílica. Ellas se sientan sobre un gran tronco de árbol mientas que Henry intenta rebotar piedras en el agua con más o menos éxito.

E: «Se está muy bien aquí… Podría acostumbrarme a este tipo de vistas. ¿Cómo, después de haber disfrutado de eso, se puede volver a Storybrooke?»

R: «Storybrooke también tiene sus encantos»

E: «Sí…»

H: «Emma… no lo consigo»

Ella se levanta, coge una piedra plana y ligera y la lanza contra la superficie del agua y logra hacer no menos de siete rebotes. Regina no deja de mirar a Emma, no sabe por qué, pero algo en los movimientos que hace la hipnotiza.

H: « ¡Wow! ¿Podré hacerlo yo también?»

E: «Por supuesto, todo está en el golpe de muñeca, no mires el agua sino al horizonte, si no tu piedra se irá a pique. ¡Venga!»

Henry lanza de nuevo una piedra aplicando los consejos de Emma y logra dar tres rebotes. No era gran cosa, pero salta de alegría.

E: «¡Bien! Ves… Ahora con la práctica, un día, podrás entablar una pelea»

H: «¡Estoy seguro que mi madre podría ganarte!»

Emma lanza una ojeada detrás de ella, hacia Regina y ve que esta la mira intensamente

E: «¿Qué me dice?»

R: «¿Qué?»

E: «Henry dice que puede ganarme en una pelea de rebotes, pero yo estoy segura de que no, entonces ¿quién tiene razón?»

R: «Oh, yo…no lo sé»

E: «Muéstreme de lo que es capaz, ¡venga!»

H: «¡Venga, mamá!»

R: «No, yo no sé hacer eso…»

E: «¡Venga, es divertido!»

Se acerca  a ella y ve que Regina está renuente a levantarse, entonces se inclina, le tomas las manos y la atrae hacia ella. Sorprendida, Regina se deja hacer, pero una vez de pie, retira violentamente sus manos de las de Emma:

R: «¡SUÉLTEME!»

Emma y Henry se sobresaltan al mismo tiempo, incluso Regina parece sorprendida de la violencia con la que ha gritado, mucho más fuerte de lo que habría querido. Mira asustada a Emma y a Henry.

Emma no ha visto esa mirada antes: había visto el odio, la cólera, la venganza, el deseo, incluso el amor, pero pocas veces ese desamparo y ese miedo…

Después, sin aviso, Regina se aleja corriendo, hacia el chalé. Emma se queda ahí, completamente sobrepasada por la situación. Henry se le acerca y  le coge la mano, ella dirige su mirada hacia él:

H: «Ve a buscarla»

E: «No servirá de nada…Es la segunda vez…»

H:«¡Precisamente! ¡No reaccionaría de esa manera, si no le importara!»

Emma frunce el ceño y mira a su hijo: es tan inteligente…

Sin esperar, se marcha detrás de Regina, pero se detiene a la mitad:

E: «¡Ven!»

H: «Ya voy, adelántate»

Emma no lo piensa y continúa su carrera y en pocos minutos llega al chalé.

E: «¿Regina? ¿REGINA?»

¿Y si ella no se hubiese dirigido al chalé? Mira afuera: los dos coches están allí, así que no se ha ido. Busca por todos lados y sube a la planta de arriba. Se dirige directamente a la habitación de la joven, el corazón en un puño.

No se atreve ni a tocar a  la puerta… Pero finalmente, inspira profundamente y toca…una vez…dos veces…Ninguna respuesta…Decide abrir la puerta: Regina está ahí, cerca de la ventana, mirando hacia afuera. Estrechaba de forma mecánica el colgante en forma de gota de agua de su collar.

Emma se acerca suavemente, sin atreverse a hablar…Piensa que a lo mejor no la ha oído, porque si no le hubiera gritado que saliera inmediatamente. Se para a algunos pasos de ella y se queda quieta.

E: «Regina, yo…»

R: «Stop. Cállese»

Emma se paraliza: su tono es frío y seco…Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba esa entonación. Regina se gira y Emma ve que sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer. Se siente mal, muy mal…Hubiera querido aproximarse y estrecharla en sus brazos para reconfortarla, aliviar su pena, pero ¿cómo aliviar a alguien de una pena cuyo origen es uno mismo…?

R: «¡Cómo se atreve…No tiene derecho!»

E: «Solo le he agarrado las manos»

R: «¡Sabe muy bien que no se trata solo de las manos!»

Ya no grita, pero su tono es aún expeditivo y virulento. Emma no tiene miedo, pero no está tranquila… Regina se acerca a ella, puede imaginarse la bofetada que vendría. Pero en lugar de eso, Regina se queda delante de ella, estrechando tan fuerte la mandíbula que Emma ve cómo se contraen los músculos del rostro.

E: «No, es verdad… no se trata solo de una cuestión de manos…»

Después de todo, ¿para qué continuar negando o huir? Regina se lo imagina, Henry también…Si una debe dar el primer paso, entonces…

E: «Yo también estoy perdida…No comprendo lo que ocurre. Estoy aterrorizada y con tal caos en la cabeza que no comprendo nada, de verdad, y… hago idioteces»

R: «…»

E: «Regina, escuche…No puede negar que desde hace unos días…Se ha producido un cambio…»

R: «Dice tonterías»

E: «No servirá de nada negarlo, no estoy ciega, ¿sabe?, yo puedo haberme equivocardo, pero usted tampoco es inocente»

R: «¿Y me puede decir que la ha podido conducir a creer que hay algo más?»

E: «¿Bromea? ¡Pero mírese! Usted es…usted es…»

R: ¿Yo soy qué, Miss Swan?»

E: «Usted es…»

R: «¿Yo soy?»

E: «Usted es…hermosa, deseable, sexy…No tiene ni idea de lo que provoca. Yo nunca…yo nunca he mirado a una mujer como ahora, o pesado en una mujer como pienso en usted, tengo miedo de decir…de decir que usted me atrae»

Regina abre sus  ojos oscuros como platos, Emma se pregunta si ella está horrorizada, perdida o solo asqueada. Se espera una verdadera avalancha de reproches, pero en lugar de eso, Regina se queda ahí, fija, inmóvil.

Emma intenta el todo por el todo y se acerca a ella, un paso, después dos…Hasta pararse a pocos centímetros de ella. Lentamente, levanta su mano y roza el antebrazo de la mujer, antes de acariciar su mejilla.

E: «Es la declaración más penosa que conozco…» dice ella irónicamente

R: «Yo…lo siento…yo…yo no siento lo mismo que usted siente, lo siento…»

Ella se separa, y retira la mano de su mejilla, y se dirige hacia la puerta, pero Emma la retiene por el brazo y hace que se gire.

E:«Hey…No huya»

R: «¡No huyo!» dice ella soltándose de la mano de la joven

E: «Entonces, míreme. No estoy loca, ni obsesa… solo digo que…»

R: «¿Qué la atraigo?»

E: «Sí…»

R: «No creo que esté loca u…obsesa como usted dice. Simplemente, tengo la impresión de que es tan repentino… Hace apenas unos días nos peleábamos por saber quién iba a buscar a Henry a la escuela. Y hoy, me dice que siente cosas por mí. Pero estamos aquí hace tres días encerradas, puede ser normal que…»

E: «Confieso que la cercanía que compartimos durante estas vacaciones ha ayudado, pero…Cuando pienso en ello, siempre me he sentido…atraída por lo que usted desprende: su carisma, su poder… De hecho, creo que todo comenzó la primera vez que la vi, y se confirmó cuando la vi sobre ese caballo… Tan atrayente, tan hermosa… Y esa vez bajo la lluvia, riendo a carcajadas, nunca la había visto así antes…Eso me hizo derretir, literalmente»

Regina está perdida…Tantas cosas, tanta información que retener, que analizar… Y ella solo retiene una…

R: «El caballo…» murmura ella

E: « ¿Qué?»

R: «Fue en el caballo también donde…»

Emma comprende, tenía razón, había tenido razón cuando percibió un cambio de actitud hacia ella. Acaricia de nuevo la mejilla de Regina, su piel tan suave…Tiembla al contacto de su mano sobre su mejilla. Se acerca, lenta, muy lentamente… hasta que sus respiraciones se mezclan.

Emma entonces se  tensa: ¿qué está haciendo? ¿Se dispone de verdad a besar a Regina Mills? ¿En serio?

Y sin reflexionar más, la besa…brevemente, como un roce. Retrocede un poco, para juzgar la reacción de la morena: esta parece petrificada. Emma piensa que ella podría marcharse en cualquier momento, pero ahí está, parada.

E: «Yo…»

R: «No podemos…hacer eso»

E: «¿Por qué? No hay nada malo…»

R: «¿Y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado al volver a Storybrooke?»

E: «¿Y si, de momento, nos conformamos con pensar en el aquí y ahora, eh? No estamos obligadas a pensar en casamiento y bebés, solo…aprovechemos el momento»

R: «Pero Henry…»

E: «Henry no es tonto. Ya lo sabe todo, además pensó en estas vacaciones con la finalidad de que esto pasara»

R: «…»

E: «Hey…» alza el rostro de Regina con su índice debajo de la barbilla

R: «Yo no sé…yo…nunca he hecho esto…»

E: «Yo tampoco, y no sé a dónde nos llevará…Ni lo que hay que hacer, pero…Me gustaría en verdad creer en ello, porque, Regina, te estoy sosteniendo la mano desde hace cinco minutos, te he besado y nunca jamás me he sentido más en mi lugar como ahora…»

Regina la mira, frunce el ceño, como si intentara encontrar la mentira detrás de esas palabras. Pero no encuentra nada, al menos ninguna mentira descarada…Lo que encuentra por el contrario…

R: «Intentémoslo entonces…» dice con una sonrisa que tranquiliza a Emma

Con sus manos juntas, Emma se acerca de nuevo y en un imperceptible movimiento, la besa otra vez, un beso dulce y casto, pero terriblemente sexy. Besar a una mujer no es tan diferente de besar a un hombre, pero sus labios son dulces, su perfume la embriaga, sus lenguas entablan un suave baile que hace que a cada una se le escape un suspiro de placer.

Y cuando se separan, Regina, que había permanecido con los ojos cerrados, los abre para ver que Emma tiene su frente pegada a la suya

E: «No lo dudada…Besas divinamente bien» sonríe

Regina deja aflorar una tímida sonrisa, entrelazando sus dedos a los de Emma y, pegada contra la puerta, puede sentir el pecho de la bella rubia contra ella.  Las manos entrelazadas, Emma se acerca de nuevo, la besa lánguidamente y desciende sus labios por la barbilla, después el cuello de la bella morena. Sus manos sueltan las de Regina para hundirse en la cabellera de ébano de la mujer, mientras que las de Regina se posan automáticamente sobre las caderas delgadas y musculadas de Emma y, sin darse cuenta, sus manos descienden más abajo, posándose pícaramente en las nalgas de la bella rubia. Esta retrocede suavemente y mira a Regina. Nunca había visto esa mirada en los ojos de Emma, una mirada tan profunda e intensa que Regina se sonroja al imaginar los pensamientos impuros que le deben estar pasando por la mente a Emma en esos momentos.

E: «Henry nos espera…¿Bajamos?» murmura ella

R: «¡No!»

E: «¿No?» dice ella divertida

R: «En fin, quiero decir, sí, pero… ¿Qué hacemos respecto a él?»

E: « Le hablaremos como a un adulto. Tiene diez años y creo de verdad que ya está al corriente»

R: «…»

E: «Venga, vamos»

La tiende la mano que ella acepta con reservas, y bajan, dadas de la mano hasta el salón donde Henry está viendo la tele. Cuando se gira, Regina retira su mano, Emma se siente algo molesta, pero ni se ofende ni se siente herida.

H: «¿Va todo mejor?»

E: «Sí. Henry, tenemos que hablar»

H: «¿Qué?»

Ellas se sientan, cada una a un lado del muchacho y Emma elige bien sus palabras:

E: «Henry, tu sabes… A veces, uno no pide estas cosas  y…»

H: «¿Qué cosas?»

Emma se da cuenta de que se había saltado una etapa y sonríe, intercambia una mirada con Regina, y continua:

E: «Tu madre y yo nos…apreciamos mucho. Nos gusta estar juntas, y estar contigo también»

H: «¡Qué cambio…»

E: «Si, ehn. De hecho, muchas cosas van a cambiar… Sin duda, la relación entre tu madre y yo»

H: «¿Salís juntas?»

Regina da un pequeño respingo ante la sorpresa, mientras que Emma reprime una risa:

E: «Se…se puede decir que sí. Pero ¿cómo tú…»

H: «Stan y Claire estuvieron una semana rondándose antes de salir juntos. Se besaban, estaban juntos todo el tiempo. ¿Es lo que vais a hacer?»

E: «Bueno…Se puede decir que sí…»

Henry se gira hacia su madre:

H: «¿Es verdad?»

Regina frunce el ceño y mira a Emma: Emma…¿Quién hubiera creído que un solo beso la había convencido de la verdad de lo que le había dicho? Una atracción… Más que eso, un deseo hacia la que, hace unos días, era considerada como una enemiga.

R: «Es…es verdad»

H: «¡Guay! Entonces, ¿voy a tener dos mamás oficialmente?»

R: «¿Oficialmente? De momento nosotras…»

E: «De momentos nos estamos conociendo, después, iremos paso a paso»

H: «De  acuerdo… Pero, ¿eso quiere decir que irá cada vez mejor entre vosotras?»

E: «Eso espero»

Sí, sinceramente, ellas esperan que todo vaya mejor en el futuro.

 

 


	8. La paz

 

Y aunque todas las tensiones parecían apaciguadas, otras despuntaban, debidas a la situación en la que se encontraban Emma y Regina.

La mañana había pasado con su carga de sorpresas, Henry está en su habitación, jugando con las diversas figuritas de madera de su madre, mientras que Regina está preparando la comida. Emma está sentada en la terraza, tomando sol, ya que este se había decidido a quedarse todo el día. Tranquila y serena, se plantea el resto de las vacaciones con más calma y voluptuosidad.

Cuando percibe el olor embriagante que viene de la cocina, se levanta, como un zombi, y guiada por esos exquisitos olores, hace su aparición en la cocina. Se apoya a un paso de la puerta y observa a Regina, de espaldas, trabajar. Sonríe y se acerca dulcemente.

Regina casi  salta, los ojos puestos en su salsa boloñesa, cuando ella siente dos manos curiosas deslizarse por sus caderas y una barbilla apoyarse sobre su hombro izquierdo.

E: «Hm, ¡qué bien huele!»

Regina no está todavía acostumbrada a eso: la proximidad que ha instaurado Emma entre ellas es tan franca y tan repentina que no puede creerse que hace apenas dos horas estaban a punto de destriparse cerca del lago.

R: «Sí, aunque solo es…no es más que una salsa»

E: «Te envidio, sabes… Me gustaría saber cocinar así. ¿Me enseñaras algunas cosas?»

R: «¿Qué cosas?»

E: «Ya sabes, yo soy de conservas y platos de pasta sencillos…En cuanto pasan de tres ingredientes, yo me pierdo…»

Regina sonríe: la frescura y el candor de la bella rubia aún la divierte. Ella siente entonces el cuerpo de  Emma pegarse al suyo. Se gira rápidamente, como para poner un poco de distancia, pero se produce lo contrario, y en seguida los labios de las dos mujeres se juntan.

Regina, con las manos en el aire, una con la espátula de la salsa, es atrapada contra la encimera y no puede moverse, y Emma, una vez conquistados sus labios, ataca el cuello de la alcaldesa depositando pequeños besos.

R: «¿Qué está haciendo? ¿En la cocina, de verdad?»

E: «¡No seas tan estirada! Henry está en su habitación y la cocina… ¿No es el lugar de todas las exquisiteces?»

Regina la coge por los hombros y la hace retroceder, cortando todo pícaro intercambio.

R: «¡Es suficiente! No es porque nosotras…Usted…Nosotras…»

E: «…estemos juntas?»

R:«Eso, ¡no es porque lo estemos que hay que dejarse llevar a cierto lado lúbrico!»

E:«¿Lúbrico? No era nada más que un beso…» dice ella haciendo carantoñas delante de ella

R: «¿Un simple beso? Ha sido bastante atrevida hace un momento…»

E: «Creo que es la frustración de estos últimos días que surge ahora que sé que… Nosotras dos, en fin ya sabes. ¡Y deja de tratarme de usted! ¡Se diría que soy una extraña!»

Regina suspira: se da cuenta de que lo más duro no había llegado. Que ahora tendría que habituare a Emma y a sus cariñosos ataques, su espontaneidad, pero también a la posibilidad de revivir una historia de pareja, de revisar ciertas cosas que ella no tenía la costumbre de compartir. Sí, con Emma en su vida, ella debe revisar todo, comenzando por sus prerrogativas, pero también sus maneras.

R: «Muy bien, muy bien. Entonces…  Discúlpame, pero tengo que continuar con la salsa»

Emma sonríe cuando Regina se da la vuelta. Le da un beso rápido en el cuello, y desliza su mano desde su cintura a sus nalgas.

R: «¡Oh!»

Pero cuando se dispone a reprender a la rubia, esta ya se ha marchado, para seguir aspirando el aire fresco y aprovechar el sol.

Henry desciende y se dirige a la cocina, se coloca al lado de su madre, devorando con los ojos la salsa que sabe que estará deliciosa.

R: «Si metes los dedos, te los cortos, ¿comprendido?»

H: «Comprendido. ¿Dónde está Emma?»

R: «Fuera»

H:«¿La amas?»

La pregunta es directa, como un golpe de martillo en el pulgar, y Regina cree ahogarse con su saliva al escucharla, y más aún cuando mira a su hijo que parece decidido a escuchar una respuesta digna de la pregunta.

R:«Y bien…el amor… Henry, sabes, es subjetivo»

H: «No sé  lo que significa subjetivo, pero tú, ¿amas a Emma como ella te ama?»

R: «¿Como ella me ama?»

H: «Por supuesto. Si hubieras visto cómo ella ha corrido para estar contigo. Me dijo un día que ella solo corría tan rápido por dos cosas: huir o atrapar a la persona amada»

Regina le sonríe, acariciando su mejilla: su hijo es tan inteligente y despierto sobre algunas cosas

R: «¡Cómo no he podido ver hasta qué punto has crecido!»

H: «Sabes, estoy contento por ustedes dos. Voy a tener a mis dos madres juntas. ¿Ella va a venir a vivir a casa, no?»

R: «Todavía es muy pronto para decidir eso, pero… digamos que se trabajara en ello»

E: «¿Sobre qué se trabajará?»

Regina se endereza: Emma está apoyada en la nevera, brazos cruzados, una ligera sonrisa en su boca.

H: «¡Decíamos que pronto vendrás a vivir a casa!»

E: «¿Ah sí?» dice ella divertida

H: «Henry, ve a lavarte las manos, que vamos a la mesa»

El muchacho obedece y sube a la planta de arriba.

R: «¿Desde  hace cuánto que estabas escuchando?»

E: «Suficiente…» dice ella acercándose «No has contestado a su pregunta»

R: «¿Su pregunta?»

E: «¿Me amas?» pregunta ella en un suspiro discreto

R: «¿Debo pronunciarme ahora? Después de todo, hace apenas dos horas que nosotras… _salimos juntas_ como tú dices»

E: «Es verdad»

R: «¿Y.., y tú?»

E: «Yo, yo creo que estoy loca por ti, quiero decir: totalmente chiflada, completamente enganchada, drogada, yo estoy…»

R: «Vale, vale, creo que lo he entendido»

E: «No, tú no lo has entendido…»

Se acerca a ella, desliza una mano debajo de sus cabellos, acaricia su nuca hasta aproximar su cara a la suya

E: «Te amo Regina. Quizás aún no en el sentido del verdadero y único amor,  pero te quiero mucho más que a todos los que haya podido encontrarme en mi vida, excepto Henry, por supuesto. Pero sé que no es sino a tu lado que quiero estar, que es contigo con quien quiero pasar mis días, mis noches. Es contigo que yo imagino mi futuro: nuestra casa, nuestro jardín, nuestro hijo. Tú, ocupándote de Henry, mientas yo decido preparar una receta que tú pacientemente me habrás enseñado, tú le harás hacer sus deberes y yo me ocuparé de la casa cuando tú estés en el  despacho. Y por la tarde, por la noche, es en tus brazos que quiero estar, lejos de cualquier aspecto lúbrico, quiero solo estar contigo. Si todo eso incluye una cierta visión del amor, entonces sí, te amo»

No tiene por costumbre ser tan extrovertida o expresiva, siempre esconde muy bien lo que siente… No lloraba nunca delante de los demás, ni ante su hijo… Y sin embargo, no puede retener por más tiempo sus lágrimas a cada frase que pronuncia Emma, a cada imagen que ella le deja ver. Sí, al escucharla, se da cuenta de que le gustaría compartir todo eso con ella, con ellos.

Entonces, se acerca y por primera vez, es ella quien inicia el beso. Un largo y lánguido beso, que sorprende a Emma por su ternura mezclada con el deseo. Con las manos en sus cinturas, el beso más atrevido que nunca, no ven que Henry había vuelto.

H: «Eh, espero que no estéis haciendo eso cerca de la salsa»

Se separan rápidamente, Regina se gira hacia los fuegos, secando discretamente sus lágrimas, mientras que Emma revienta con una risa nerviosa, casi vergonzosa.

E:   «No te preocupes, chico, tus pastas están intactas»

Regina se gira y sirve las pastas y la salsa

R: «¡A la mesa!»

Emma se sienta al lado de Henry y cuando Regina la ve, sentada junto a su hijo, esperando, con una gran sonrisa, la cena, ella comprende… Comprende que ya no podría querer otra cosa.

 

H: «¿Una feria? ¡Genial!»

E: «Sí, me acuerdo que vi una cuando llegué. Creo que se quedan en Burlington hasta finales de esta semana. ¿Qué me dices?»

Están los tres en la terraza: el tiempo es bueno… Emma y Regina están sentadas en un columpio, dadas de la mano, disfrutando de los ruidos de fondo: pájaros trinando, el agua corriendo por el río, y el canturreo de Henry que jugaba con algunos caballos.

R: «Estoy bien aquí…»

E: «Yo también… Pero quizás a nuestro pequeño Einstein le gustaría estirar las piernas»

R: «Oh…Ok…»

E: «No estés decepcionada… Te prometo tiernos momentos, de verdad…» le murmura con un tono lascivo y totalmente explícito que le produce escalofríos a Regina.

R: «Idiota…» se divierte ella, aunque en el fondo, sabe que la bella rubia no está bromeando.

Además,  esta feria sería su primer salida “oficial” como pareja, aunque  a Regina todavía le cuesta pronunciar esa palabra. Emma parece más relajada, lo que hacía que la bella morena se exasperase: en efecto, desde que se habían “declarado”, solo Emma parece vivirlo normalmente, como si ningún problema subsistiese…Quizás no hubiera ningún problema, y es Regina la que se busca excusas…

E: «Venga, vamos, si esperamos más tiempo, ¡se va a llenar de gente!»

Regina se levanta del columpio, ayudada por Emma que le tiende la mano, y Henry ya había corrido a buscar sus abrigos.

R: «Si cuentas hacer de mi hijo un aliado contra mí, podrías planteártelo mejor»

E: «¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡No busco metérmelo en el bolsillo! Ya te tengo en mi corazón, eso me basta ampliamente. Y no es tu hijo, sino nuestro hijo»

R: «Lo siento… viejas costumbres»

E: «Entonces…» dice ella pegándose a la joven, las manos posadas en sus caderas «…tendrás que abandonar tus costumbres conmigo…»

R: «He entendido»

E: «Entonces…» Olisquea sus cabellos «Cambiemos…» frota con su nariz el cuello «Y para eso…» roza su barbilla con sus labios «vamos a comenzar…» se pega más aún a ella «por esto…» captura sus labios dulcemente con un suspiro de satisfacción.

Regina se resiste al principio: no quiere que sea Emma la que decida cuándo y cómo se tienen que producir sus acercamientos, y aunque parece evidente que Emma lo vive mejor que ella, no quiere ser la víctima, aunque consentidora, de esta rubia incendiaria y de sus repentinos deseos. Ella debe también tomar las riendas… Pero, finalmente, qué agradable es dejarse ganar por estos arranques de ternura de la joven, de sentir otra cosa que no sea el miedo, la inquietud o el odio…

Se deja hacer, se deja llevar por esas olas de calor que envuelven su cuerpo cada vez que Emma pone sus ojos en ella, sus manos en su cuerpo o sus labios en su piel. Se deja ir con un ligero, muy ligero gemido, lo que acaba por convencer a Emma que está en el buen camino con ella.

H: «Hm, hm…»

Henry está en la puerta, aclarándose la garganta para señalar su presencia. Se separan, una molesta, la otra, divertida.

E: «Bien, deberíamos irnos»

R: «Sí… Henry, espéranos en el coche»

El muchacho dice “sí” con la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa, pensando que ellas quieren darse aún algunos besos más…

R: «Emma…»

E: «¿Hm?»

R: «En la feria, yo… me gustaría que… que hiciéramos como si solo fuéramos amigas»

E: «Oh…¿por qué?»

R: «Todavía no estoy segura…de mí»

E: «Ah… Pero espero que adquieras más confianza en ti a nuestro regreso a Storybrooke» dice ella con una sonrisa «sé que es desestabilizador emprender algo nuevo, sobre todo, tan nuevo, para ti como para mí… Y yo comprendo también que es difícil mostrarse en público, pero algún día habrá que lanzarse al agua. Quiero decir: aquí no conocemos a nadie, nadie nos juzgará…»

R: «…»

E: «Pero si tú no quieres, no insistiré más»

R: «¿De verdad?»

E: « Me responsabilizo… Y pienso también en ti. Y quién sabe, a lo mejor eres tú quien quiera cogerme la mano»

Ella le sonríe antes de besarla en la frente, después se une a Henry en el coche seguida de cerca por Regina.

H: «¿En marcha?»

E: «En marcha»

 


	9. La feria

 

Tal y como lo había pensado Regina, la feria está a rebosar y no se ve sino a familias nerviosas, a niños emocionados…

De forma mecánica, agarra fuertemente la mano de Henry, imposible soltarlo con esta muchedumbre. Emma, en cambio, parece más relajada, y prefiere vagabundear de puesto en puesto, con sus ojos de niña resplandecientes.

E: «¡Hay una gran noria, yo adoro las norias grandes! ¿Vamos?»

Regina pone los ojos en blanco, divertida, pero también preocupada por ese lado infantil. Parece que no se da cuenta de lo que significa lo que está pasando entre ellas, mientras que, por el contrario, Regina está implicada de forma más seria. ¿Debería hacer ella como Emma y tomar las cosas tal y como vienen? Pero hay algo que la devuelve a la dura realidad:  la gente alrededor de ellas, los habitantes de Storybrooke, su puesto de alcaldesa… todo parece ser un obstáculo insuperable para ella, una batalla que se renueva sin cesar.

E: «Hey, Regina, ¿te apetece?»

R: «¿hm? ¿Qué?»

E:  «La gran noria, ¿te va?»

R: «Euh, si tú quieres. Yo no soy mucho de alturas»

E: «Oh… Bueno, lo haremos en último lugar, ¿eh, Henry?»

H: «Ok… ¿Vamos a los coches de choque?»

E: «Ok, perfecto»

Henry se dirige con paso rápido hacia el puesto que había visto a lo lejos. Emma atrapa la mano de Regina y la empuja en una pequeña carrera. De improviso, Regina siente una brisa sobre su rostro, en sus cabellos… Mano a mano con Emma, que, a cada cierto momento, se giraba hacia ella con una gran sonrisa: una sensación de libertad se apodera de ella como si, correr en mitad de la muchedumbre, dada de la mano con Emma, importara poco.

Entrelaza sus dedos a los de Emma, que corre todavía más rápido…Casi se cae más de una vez, pero sabe que Emma estaría allí para sujetarla, o levantarla. Quizás ese es el reto: no tener miedo a caer sabiendo que habría alguien para levantarnos…

Entonces ella corre…Corre siguiendo a Emma, con su mano firmemente aferrada a la de ella, y sus ojos que no se despegan de la cabellera dorada que ondeaba delante de ella.

Y cuando llegan ante el famoso puesto, Regina casi está decepcionada de que se hubiese acabado.

H: «¿Vamos Emma?»

Esta mira a Regina, como para tener su aprobación.

R: «Vayan, yo me quedo aquí»

H: «La próxima la hago contigo, ¡prometido!» dice con ardor el pequeño.

Y sin esperar, Emma y Henry se meten en los coches, rojo para una y verde para el otro. Regina lanza miradas inquietas hacia su hijo antes de que sus dudas desaparezcan al ver cómo este arranca y  deja atrás a sus asaltantes, incluida Emma. No le deja ninguna posibilidad, ni una esperanza, lo que divierte mucho a Regina que ve cómo la cara de su compañera se descompone a medida que Henry chocaba su coche sin posibilidad de revancha.

Y el veredicto es implacable: Henry ha machacado literalmente a Emma por 15 toques a 3.

E: «¡Has hecho trampas!»

H:«¿Y cómo?»

E: «No lo sé, pero… ¡no es normal que un chico de 10 años maneje tan bien el volante! ¡Regina!» dice ella como buscando su ayuda.

R: «Lo siento, yo no puede hacer nada. Los hechos hablan por sí solos…»

E: «¿Privilegias a tu hijo antes que a mí? Estoy…decepcionada» dice ella sonriendo

R: «Para hacerme perdonar…»

Se acerca a Emma y la besa en la mejilla, lo que termina por convencer a Emma de que, con recompensas como esas, vale la pena perder frente a Henry. Le coge de nuevo la mano, sorpresa que Regina acepta con placer. Se sonríen, Emma está en las nubes.

E: «Te toca elegir la próxima atracción»

R: Hum… El tiro»

E: «¿El tiro? ¿Te acuerdas de que soy sheriff? Las armas son lo mío»

R: «No estés tan segura de ti, has podido comprobar que los Mills tienen recursos»

E: «¿Apostamos?»

R: «No me gustan los juegos de dinero»

E: «¿Quién te dice que vamos a apostar dinero? El que gane elige la próxima atracción»

R: «¿Es todo?»

E: «¿Quieres añadir algo de interés? Ok, entonces… El que gane…»

Ella se inclina hacia Regina y le susurra algo al oído que hace que la bella morena abra los ojos como platos. Sus mejillas se enrojecen, y se ofusca:

R: «¡Emma!»

Esta se echa a reír ante la mirada incómoda de Regina, mientras que Henry oscila entre querer saber y evitar el tema…

H: «Entonces, ¿qué decidimos?»

E: «Tu madre quiere jugar, entonces, ¡juguemos!»

Henry intercambia una mirada de entendimiento con Regina, solo él sabe hasta qué punto su madre es buena en tiro. Pero ellos no saben hasta qué punto Emma no contaba con perder.

Llegan al puesto de tiro. El fin es explotar globos desde cierta distancia. Henry comienza y consigue tres aciertos de seis, animado por Emma y Regina. Esta coge el fusil y, ante la mirada divertida de Emma que no la cree, tira sin pestañear y logra seis de seis.

E: «Pero…¡No me habías dicho que eras una experta! ¡No es justo!»

R: «Te toca» le dice pasándole el fusil

Emma se siente presionada: había pensado en un circuito de barco para los enamorados, y desea verdaderamente hacerlo con Regina. Resopla, se concentra, mira, y dispara…¡Acierto! Así como los cuatro tiros siguientes.

Solo queda un globo, y así como Emma  se siente segura de sí misma, Regina siente que la victoria se le escapa. Entonces, ella hace algo idiota, infantil, pero terriblemente eficaz: se acerca por detrás y, mientras Emma está ajustando su tiro, pone sus manos en las caderas de la bella rubia justo en el momento en que esta apretaba el gatillo, haciéndole, evidentemente, fallar el tiro.

Se gira rápidamente y Regina retrocede, con un aire inocente y de  sorpresa en el rostro:

R: «Oh, ¡he ganado!»

E: «¡Has hecho trampa!»

R: «¿Yo he hecho trampa? ¿Yo?»

E: «¡Tú…tú me has tocado! ¡Podría haber sido peligroso!»

R: «Por supuesto que no, me acerqué para ver mejor tu técnica. Lo siento si accidentalmente te rocé»

E: «No, no, no… Tú no me has rozado, me has tocado, has puesto tus manos en mis caderas, las he sentido, y es por eso que he fallado. ¡Me debes un tiro!»

R: «No, no, son las reglas, yo he ganado, yo elijo»

Emma farfulla un poco, pero en cuanto Regina le anuncia su elección, su rostro se ilumina.

R: «El tiovivo»

E: «¿En serio? ¿El tiovivo?»

R: «¿No te gusta?»

E: «Sí, sí, pero…Pensé que elegirías algo menos… en fin más… ¿A Henry le gusta?»

H: «¡Me encanta! Venga, vamos»

Él coge las manos de las dos mujeres: entre ellas, él enarbola una sonrisa orgullosa y contenta mirando un poco hacia todos lados.

R: «¿Por qué sonríes así?»

H: «¡Porque de todos los de aquí, soy yo quien tiene las mamás más bellas!»

Regina y Emma intercambien una  mirada…«sus madres»… La idea es nueva, pero les gusta demasiado. Y es así como los tres se dirigen hacia un inmenso tiovivo. Emma no había visto ninguno tan grande y bonito: decorado en dorado y con madera que le confiere cierta antigüedad, pero también una clase única.

E:  «Es magnífico»

Regina compra tres tickets, le da uno a Henry que trepa sobre un inmenso delfín plateado, mientras que Emma y Regina montan cada una en un caballo de madera: el de Regina es negro y el de Emma, rojo.

En cuanto el tiovivo se pone en funcionamiento, Emma coge la mano de la joven para ya no soltarla.

E: «Entonces, me vas a decir que me has hecho trampa en el puesto de tiro…»

R: «No sé absolutamente de qué me hablas» le dice ella, divertida

E: «Puedes decírmelo, sabes…Porque voy a confesarte algo»

R: «¿Qué?»

E: «Me ha encantado sentirte tan cerca de mí, tus manos en mi cintura»

Le da una de esas sonrisas que hace que Regina se derrita, entrelaza sus dedos un poco más y le aferra la mano como tuviese miedo de que se marchara sin ella.

Pareciera que el tiempo se hubiera parado en ese tiovivo, pareciera que llevaran sobre esos caballos una eternidad, devorándose con la mirada, sus manos juntas, pegadas.

Es Henry quien, tocando a su madre en la rodilla, las saca de sus ensoñaciones.

H: «¿Vamos? Tengo frío…»

Regina le sonríe y le coge la mano: efectivamente está helada. Ya es casi de noche,  pero Emma tiene un último capricho.

E: «¡La gran noria!»

R: «¿Perdón?»

E: «¡Una vuelta en la gran noria, solo una, por favor!»

R: «Henry tiene frío, y yo también comienzo a tenerlo…»

E: «Por favor, por favor…¡Quizás no tengamos la oportunidad de volver antes de irnos!»

H: «¡Estoy de acuerdo,  mamá! ¡Si puedo comerme un algodón de azúcar!»

R: «No se te escapa una a ti, ¿eh?»

Ella cede ante los dos pares de ojos de cocker que la miran fijamente. Henry obtiene su golosina y Emma logra arrastrar a Regina hacia la gran noria.

H: «¿Puedo subir solo?»

R: «Ah, no, ¡tú tienes vértigo!»

H: «¡No, no es verdad, eres tú!»

E: «¿Tienes vértigo?»

R: «No…en fin, no estoy muy cómoda, es todo»

E: «Venga, sube Henry. Nosotras montamos en el próxima»

Regina no puede decir nada más: Henry ya está subido en su cabina, mientras que Emma atrae a Regina hacia la siguiente.

Una vez solas, Regina fusila a Emma con la mirada:

E: «¿Qué?»

R: «¿Acabas de contradecirme delante de mi hijo?»

E: «No es tu hijo, sino el nuestro, y yo no te he llevado la contraria. Solo ha sido un cambio de rumbo de la cosas después de haber hecho trampa con el fusil»

R: « ¿No vas a dejarlo pasar?»

E: «Vas a tener que ser paciente y amable»

Sentadas la una junto a la otra, Emma pone su mano sobre el muslo de la bella morena y posa sus labios en su cuello. Regina no sabe qué hacer: no es posible que Emma acabe teniendo por costumbre acallar sus conversaciones serias con tiernas caricias y besos.

Ella la rechaza y la obliga a mirarla:

R: «¿Qué haces?»

E: «Ya sabes lo que hago…» dice ella acercando sus labios a los de Regina para acabar haciendo posesión de ellos en un tierno, pero apasionado beso.

Algunos segundos más tarde se separan para retomar aire, Emma está satisfecha. Se alza y se sienta en las rodillas de Regina, mirándola a la cara. Completamente cogida por sorpresa, Regina se queda inmóvil, posando indolentemente sus manos sobre  las caderas de Emma, que con una mirada llena de deseo, de pasión y de cosas que sobrepasan la decencia hace enrojecer a Regina, aun cuando Emma no hace el mínimo gesto.

E: «Voilà… Aquí estoy muy bien»

R: «Me haces pensar que no tengo que hacer más tortitas por las mañanas»

E: «Especie de…»

Estrecha más fuerte la cintura de la bella rubia y esta, extrañamente susceptible, se contrae, pegando su cuerpo contra el de su asaltante. Encadena una cascada de besos a lo largo de su cuello, de su garganta para remontar a su mentón, rodeando la boca por la comisura de los labios, subiendo a la punta de la nariz, flirteando son sus párpados y depositando finalmente un beso sobre su frente. Después, pasados unos segundos, hace el camino inverso para detenerse en los labios carnosos en un tórrido beso, que hace proferir a Regina un jadeo de deseo.

E: «¿Y si hacemos el amor aquí?» murmura ella en su oído

R: «¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio?»

E: «¿Por qué no? Aún tenemos 10 minutos antes de descender. Tenemos tiempo de divertirnos»

R: «¿Divertirnos? ¿Divertirnos? ¿Es así como tú lo llamas? ¿Quieres verdaderamente que nuestra primera vez sea aquí?»

E: «Yo lo encuentro original y muy romántico…Al menos, ¡tú ya estarás en el séptimo cielo!» ríe ella

R: «No seas idiota…yo…no tengo ganas de hacerlo de esa manera…Ni aquí ni ahora. No estoy preparada»

E: «Oh…»

R: «Es aún muy pronto. No hace sino unas horas que nosotras… Eres tan apremiante…»

Emma frunce el ceño: Regina tiene razón… ¿Para qué precipitarse? Después de todo, no hace ni un día que se habían declarado…

E: «No, es verdad, soy torpe. Estoy haciendo justo lo que detestaría que hicieran conmigo. Me parezco a un hombre en celo buscando sexo…¡Soy un desastre!»

Baja de la rodillas de Regina y se sienta a su lado, pero continuando con sus manos en las suyas.

R: «No es eso: tú estás muy cómoda con esta situación, mientras que yo, todavía estoy demasiado bloqueada. Quieres avanzar más rápido, pero yo tengo reservas»

E: «Sí, pero actuar como yo lo hago no hará sino que huyas…»

R: «Se necesitará más para que huya» le confirma con una sonrisa.

Se inclina y la besa dulcemente, rodeando su cara con sus manos. Frente contra frente, permanecen así, las manos juntas, hasta que la noria acaba su vuelta.

Después de bajar, recorren algunas atracciones más como la pesca de patos donde Emma demuestra una habilidad fuera de lo común, o incluso el pasaje del terror, más divertido que terrorífico… Vuelven al chalé, con Henry durmiendo detrás. Regina aprovecha para conversar un poco con su compañera.

R: «Con respecto a lo de la noria…»

E: «No, escucha… Déjalo estar, ya llegará… no tenemos prisa»

R: «Yo…solo tengo miedo. Hace mucho tiempo que no tengo una relación seria… Y nunca con una mujer. Soy totalmente novata en este tema en la teoría y en la práctica»

E: «Me pasa lo mismo, que parezca más decida no quiere decir que conozca más. También tengo miedo y también tengo dudas sobre la manera de actuar… ¿Nos ayudaría ver  una película porno lésbica?»

Regina abre desorbitadamente los ojos, horrorizada no solo porque haya tenido tal idea, sino porque la ha compartido con ella, con Henry justo detrás.

E: «Hey, respira, estaba bromeando… Sabremos desenvolvernos. Pienso que incluso será más sencillo que con un hombre»

R: «¿Ah sí?»

E: «Somos dos mujeres…Sabemos lo que nos gusta, lo que deseamos, lo que es eficaz en nosotras, se puede pensar que para la otra será algo parecido… yo sé que tus puntos sensibles son tu nuca y tu cuello… ¿Ves lo que quiero decir? Tenemos el mismo cuerpo, sabemos que lo que funciona en una puede funcionar en la otra, e inversamente… Creo que es más sencillo para dos mujeres durante la primera vez»

R: «Ya veo…Estoy bastante de acuerdo»

Emma sonríe, feliz de ver que están en la misma onda, aunque parecen llevar dos velocidades de crucero diferentes… Regina tiene más reservas, temores y sin embargo tiene deseos que descubrir todo eso con Emma, es la mujer perfecta para eso.

Una vez en el chalé, Emma toma a Henry en sus brazos y con la ayuda de Regina lo acuesta y lo arropa.  Sentada cada una a un lado de la cama, lo miran dormir unos momentos, y después cada una le da un beso sobre la frente y salen de la habitación.

E: «Bien…Hasta mañana…»

R: «Hasta mañana»

Emma se acerca y la besa si ninguna inhibición, deslizando sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Regina que la frena un poco

R: «Despacio, despacio…» murmura ella

E: «¿Tu habitación o la mía?» sonríe ella, sabiendo muy bien que nada sucedería esa noche

R: «Buenas noches Emma…» responde tiernamente

E: «Buenas noches Gina…»

Y cada una entra en su habitación.

Emma se desviste pausadamente,  dejando sus cosas en el suelo, y se desliza en la cama, la cabeza hundida en la almohada, piensa en todo ese fabuloso día: tantas cosas habían pasado: su relación apenas comenzada en la mañana y la feria con su carga de besos y caricias y finalmente este fin de jornada, ideal… Ella se duerme rápidamente pensando que las vacaciones habían pasado rápido…

Regina toma primero una ducha caliente, para dejar salir todo el estrés del día: Emma es tan atrevida, que ella debe mantener el control para no flaquear. Debe resistirse un poco, el miedo la ayuda, porque, a pesar de lo que dice Emma, lo desconocido asusta a Regina.

Y lo que todavía no había dicho: está muerta de miedo ante la idea de volver a Storybrooke y vivir su relación con Emma ante  los ojos de todo el mundo. El qué dirán está muy presente aún en su alma para olvidarlo: después de  todo, ella es la alcaldesa de la ciudad y Emma, la sheriff… dos autoridades viviendo juntas…

El único consuelo es la proximidad reencontrada con Henry y el hecho de que él es feliz ante la perspectiva de tener a sus dos mamás con él para siempre…

Sale de la ducha, se seca rápidamente antes de ponerse su pijama de satén y hundirse bajo las sábanas. Pero no consigue dormirse y mira el cielo estrellado que se le ofrece a través de la ventana. Pero la fatiga se apodera de ella pronto y un nuevo día se termina.


	10. Tormenta

 

Regina nota que su cama se mueve… Un peso acaba de echarse encima…Las sábanas se rozan y se elevan un poco, una corriente de aire fresco roza su columna vertebral…Ella gruñe un poco y entreabre los ojos para ver a Henry inclinado sobre ella, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

H: «¡Buenos días!»

R: «¿Henry? Pero, ¿qué haces aquí?»

H: «Vengo a despertarte, me preocupaba al ver que no bajabas. Emma me ha pedido que viniera»

Regina levanta la mirada y ve el reloj: ¡ya son las 10:34! Ella se incorpora rápidamente, preguntándose por qué se había quedado tanto tiempo en la cama.

R: «Bajo en seguida»

H: «Di, ¿podemos darnos un baño hoy? ¡Hace un tiempo buenísimo!»

R: «¿No estará el agua muy fría?»

H: «Solo un remojón, te lo juro, fuera hace muy buen tiempo, nos hará bien»

R: «Muy bien, muy bien, pero no antes del mediodía»

H: «¡Sí!»

Salta de la cama y sale de la habitación. Deja a Regina para que acabe de despertarse. Ella se sienta en el borde la cama y mira por la ventana. Tocan a la puerta y sabe muy bien quién es, no pude ser de otra manera.

E: «¿Puedo?» Regina se gira y le sonríe «¿Va todo bien? Me preocupé un poco al no verte, tú que por lo normal te levantas temprano»

R: «Tarde en dormirme anoche…»

E: «…»

R: «No tuvo nada que ver contigo…»

E: «¿Es verdad esa mentira? Yo lo entiendo, ¿sabes?...Comprendo que debe haber un lío en tu cabeza»

R: «Emma…Tengo miedo…»

E: «Hablamos anoche y…»

R: «No me refiero a eso…Hablo de nuestro regreso a Storybrooke»

E: «Ah…No es en seguida, faltan todavía dos días para eso»

R: «Pero llegará el momento»

E: «¿Entonces? ¿Qué te da tanto miedo hasta el punto de no dejarte dormir?»

R: «Yo…De hecho…»

E: «Déjame adivinar: la mirada y el juicio de los otros, ¿no?»

Regina baja la mirada, avergonzada de dejarse guiar tanto por «los otros»

E: «Sabes…Yo también estoy nerviosa. Sería una tontería decir lo contrario: somos dos personas importantes en la ciudad. Antes de las vacaciones, aún éramos enemigas y volvemos, y somos amantes…Hay razón para estar intranquilas. Es evidente que van a hablar de nosotras, que nos señalarán con el dedo, que habrá secretos, dimes y diretes, cotilleos…Se reirán de nosotras, pensarán que todo es mentira… Pero, ¿sabes lo que creo?»

R: «…»

E: «Creo que te amo…Y que eso, poco importa los cotilleos y los  demás. Sé que esta semana contigo y con Henry ha sido la mejor desde hace años y que finalmente tengo la impresión de tener un lugar en una familia: con mi hijo y su madre»

Regina no puede retener sus lágrimas ante semejante declaración. Le sonríe y separa un mechón dorado del rostro de la joven.

Después de todo, seguramente ella tenga razón: es evidente que serán el centro de atención los primeros días, pero luego, se acostumbrarán. Ellas son lo suficientemente adultas  e inteligentes para separar las cosas y no mezclar el bienestar de la ciudad y su propia felicidad.

Sí, sería duro, muy duro, incluso, en una primera época, pero como acaba de decir Emma: ella no estaría sola, tendría a su familia con ella.

R: «Gracias»

E: «De nada. Venga, vamos, he hecho tortitas…Bueno, casi huele a tortitas, casi tienen su color y casi su sabor…Sí, casi son tortitas»

Regina se ríe, Emma la besa sobre la frente y la deja para que se vista.

Después Regina baja y se encuentra a Henry y a Emma en una gran discusión

R: «¿De qué habláis?»

E: «Henry me decía que estaba listo para darse un baño»

H: «Y Emma me decía que yo nunca conseguiría hundirla»

R: «Interesante. ¿Piensas ahogar a mi hijo, Emma?»

E: «¡En absoluto! Primero, nunca ahogaría a NUESTRO hijo, y segundo, yo lo que estaba diciendo es que él nunca lograría hundirme»

Regina se acerca a Emma que está cerca de los fogones, y la rodea con sus brazos

R: «Hm…Hueles bien»

E:  «A orquídeas…»

R: «Bien, huele bien…»

H: « ¿Qué hacemos esta mañana?»

E: «Pienso que puedes hacer lo que quieras hasta que nos vayamos al lago»

H: «¡Genial!»

Sube por las escaleras hasta el piso de arriba, seguramente para entretenerse con las figuritas de madera hasta que sea la hora.  Emma limpia la mesa.

E: «¿Café?»

R: «Con gusto…»

E: «¿Vas a bañarte también?»

R: «El agua parece muy fría»

E: «Venga, solo los pies… ¡Tengo muchas ganas de verte en bañador! » dice ella pícaramente

R: «Bah, ya veremos…»

Emma se acerca y apoya su barbilla en el hombro de Regina, sus manos alrededor de su cintura, acariciando dulcemente su vientre.

E: «Venga…Será divertido. Y disfrutaremos del lago, no hay en Storybrooke»

R: «Por supuesto que sí, hay uno»

E: «¿Ah sí? ¿Dónde?»

R: «En medio del bosque. Hay un claro con un pequeño lago en medio. Nada comparable con este, pero en verano, cuando hace mucho calor, los niños van a bañarse. Henry ha estado alguna vez»

E: «¡Nadie me dijo nada! ¿Me llevarás?» le pregunta estrechándola un poco más.

R: «Si tú quieres…»

Ella coloca sus manos sobre las de la rubia y deja caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Emma, disfrutando de esos instantes de calma que se les ofrecía. Más avanzaban las horas y los días, más está convencida Regina de que su lugar está ahí, con Emma y con Henry. Su espíritu no había estado tan tranquilo desde que la rubia se les había juntado en el chalé.

Aquí, lejos de la mirada de los otros, se siente segura, en los brazos de Emma. Sabe que la joven es fuerte para luchar por ellas. Pero también sabe que no puede apoyarse eternamente en los hombros de Emma, ella debe también coger las riendas, defender sus sentimientos, sus deseos…No sentir vergüenza por sentir algo por una mujer, cuando pensaba que ya no volvería a sentir nada. No tener vergüenza de ser diferente y de crear una familia diferente: Henry es un niño inteligente que sabrá enfrentarse a los ataques de los niños crueles y curiosos: dos mamás no es corriente, y menos aún en Storybrooke.

E: «Hm…Podría quedarme así todo el día…»

R: «Yo también»

E: «¿Cómo no llegamos a esto mucho antes?»

R: «Porque preferimos detestarnos, pelearnos por Henry, en lugar de trabajar juntas por su felicidad»

E: «¿Sabes lo que me gusta?»

R: «No, pero creo que voy a saberlo…»

E: « Saber que tendré a mi hijo y a la persona que amo a mi lado todos los días. Porque está claro que yo no voy a quedarme en casa de Mary Margaret… Ella es simpática, pero… Un poco tímida. Y además estoy ansiosa por ver cómo es tu habitación…»

R: «¿Quieres venir a vivir conmigo?»

E: «¿Por qué? ¿Tú no?»

R: «Esto va algo rápido, ¿no?»

E: «No veo en qué: te amo, y tengo ganas de estar contigo, con vosotros… ¿Qué hay de raro?»

R: «No sé…Y en verdad…Encuentro esa idea agradable»

E: «Imagina: un día de verano, hace calor…Tú estás sobre la tumbona, en bikini, un pareo alrededor de tu cintura, te bronceas lascivamente…Henry se divierte en la cama elástica bajo la sombra de tu manzano… Y yo,  acabo de servirte un té helado, preparado con mis blancas manos. Decidimos mojarnos en la pequeña piscina hinchable que acabamos de comprar…Esa piscina en la que, caída la noche y Henry dormido profundamente, nos hacemos mimos privados y tiernos… A continuación, nos acostamos en nuestra cama, para acabar con una sesión de caricias cada vez más íntimas. Y por la mañana, Henry nos trae el desayuno a la cama… yo encuentro esa visión perfecta, ¿tú no?»

R: «Ensoñadora, efectivamente…»

E: «¡Y tendremos un perro!»

R: «¿Un perro?»

E: «Sí, siempre he soñado con tener uno… Pero las familias de acogida en las que yo aterrizaba o no tenían o no querían. Un perro, un labrador o un pastor alemán, que llamaríamos… Max o Charlie… bien, ¿no?»

R: «¿Un perro, eh? ¿Por qué no…?»

E: «Lo que es genial es, sobre todo, que tú no veas objeción a que nos hagamos mimos en una piscina, está bien saberlo…» sonríe

Regina se gira y rodea a su vez la cintura de la joven y hunde su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, aspirando ese olor floral que le parece afrodisiaco, tantas son las ganas de estar con Emma.

E: «Hm…Estás cariñosa… ¿Acaso es una indirecta?» le murmura al odio

R: «Mmmm. Calla, solo quiero estar así»

E: «¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos así, pero en tu cama?»

R: «Sí…» suspira dulcemente

E: «¿Sí? ¿En serio?»

R: «¿Qué? Eh, no,no…»

E: «Ah, ya decía yo…» concluye ella con un guiño de ojos «Entonces, ¿qué comemos?»

R: «¿Qué quieres? Hay brócolis y batatas…Yo puedo hacerlos al vapor…»

E: « Perfecto… Solo que antes nos daremos un baño… Baño que tú evidentemente también te darás»

R: «Ok, ok, ¡tú ganas!»

E: «¡Sí! Bien, voy a preparar las cosas para el lago. Menos mal que tomé la precaución de coger un bañador, si no, estaría obligada a bañarme desnuda…»

R: «Sí, delante de Henry…»

E: «Bah, no, hubiéramos tomado un baño de madrugada, solas las dos»

R: «Veremos… Me hubiera asombrado si no hubieses hecho una última alusión sexual…»

E: «Ah, ya sabes, yo, desde que se habla de sexo…» bromea ella, antes de desaparecer por las escaleras, dejando a Regina que comienza a preparar la comida.

Henry tenía razón: hace mucho calor fuera…Un calor sofocante y pesado, lo que no presagia nada bueno.

Pero, sin embargo, acepta salir del chalé, vestida con un bañador negro, sencillo,  pero elegante, y con pareo de un rojo vivo alrededor de la cadera. Emma había arrastrado las tumbonas hacia el borde del lago, así como algunos platos y una nevera.

Cuando ve a Regina aproximarse, no puede sino sonreír: no lleva un bikini, sin embargo, lo que el bañador deja vislumbrar, la subyuga: dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas esbeltas y su escote no decepciona.

E: «Wow… Dios, ¡qué hermosa estás!»

R: «¿No te has puesto el tuyo?»

E: «Por supuesto que sí…» dice con un guiño

Desabrocha sus vaqueros, se quita la camiseta y Regina ve, por primera vez, el cuerpo semi desnudo de la joven: lleva un bikini a rayas rojo y blanco atado al cuello, dejando sus hombros desnudos.

E: «¿Te gusta lo que ves?» dice lascivamente al ver que Regina enrojecía.

Esta última desvía la mitrada, mostrando un interés repentino por el contenido de la nevera. Emma se agacha, colocando sus manos sobre las rodillas de la bella morena:

E: «No te preocupes, es todo tuyo»

R: «¿De qué…»

E: «Mi cuerpo, es tuyo»

Después se marcha al borde del lago donde Henry la espera impacientemente

E: «Entonces, ¿vamos?»

H: «Está algo fría…»

E: «Mójate la nuca y a continuación, lánzate»

H: «¿Vienes?»

E: «¡Claro que sí!»

H: «¿Y mamá?»

Emma se gira e interroga a Regina con la mirada. Ante la insistencia, ella cede, se levanta, se quita el pareo y se dirige hacia ellos.

R: «Te lo  había dicho, ¡está fría!»

Emma le tiende la mano:

E: «¿Juntas?»

Regina le coge la mano y toma también la de Henry y los tres entran no sin algunos suspiros, respiraciones retenidas e incluso algunos pequeños gritos  agudos…Y finalmente, mientas Henry ya está por completo en el agua, Regina y Emma solo entran hasta la cintura. Intercambian una mirada cómplice, y Emma comienza una batalla de agua, que acaba por mojar completamente a la bella morena.

R: «Especie de…»

E: «Oh, oh, ¿Regina Mills se resiste? ¡Ven, atrápame!»

Y Emma se lanza lejos, dejando a Regina sola. Henry y Emma se divierten y ella se les une despacio.

Emma la agarra por la cintura y se pega a ella, y aprovecha para besarla.

E: «Soy…feliz»

R: «Yo también»

H: «¡Y yo también!» dice él saltando en el agua, salpicándolas

E: «Pequeño monstruo»

H: «¿Puedo nadar un poco más lejos?»

R: «No te alejes demasiado, quiero verte y oírte»

H: «Ok»

Y cuando él se aleja, Emma empieza con gestos tiernos: es la primera vez que puede contemplar el cuerpo de Regina con poca ropa.

Deja vagabundear sus dedos por la espalda de Regina, recorre su columna vertebral, parándose justo en el bode de la tela, a la altura de los riñones. Su otra mano pasa de su cintura a su vientre para acabar rozando su pecho derecho.

E: «Sabes que eres más deseable así, con los cabellos hacia atrás y mojados»

R: «¿Ah sí? Puedo decir lo mismo…»

Emma se estrecha contra ella y deposita algunos besos aquí y allí, sobre la piel desnuda y húmeda de su compañera.

E: «Comienzo realmente a degustar la idea de hacer obscenidades en el agua…»

R: «No olvides que Henry no está lejos…»

E: «No te preocupes, he comprendido muy bien que no haremos nada ahora… Pero me gusta y aprecio la idea de que podría concretizarse en los próximos días, semanas o meses…»

Su mano se atreve a posarse sobre su pecho, acariciando suavemente la tela…Siente, bajo sus dedos, una prominencia que hace nacer un suspiro de éxtasis a Regina y de deseo a Emma.

E: «Ok, vamos a dejarlo, si no, no respondo de nada…» murmura para convencerse a sí misma.

Se aleja y se une a Henry dejando a una Regina totalmente frustrada: ¿cómo puede sentir tantas cosas si no había hecho nada más que poner su mano sobre ella…?

Se imagina todo lo que ella podría hacerle y se deja ir… Regina se permite tener ideas pícaras y lúbricas con la bella rubia en escena y se sonroja ante sus propios pensamientos…Quizás es la hora de superar los obstáculos, de satisfacer lo que Emma dejaba ver desde la víspera… Un deseo que no pide si no ser satisfecho.

Se une a Emma y a Henry para una batalla improvisada en la que Henry, con la ayuda de su madre, logra hundir a la bella rubia, a pesar de una sólida resistencia.

E: «¡Hey! ¡Dos contra una!»

H: «Pero, ¡lo he logrado! ¡Si lo hubiera sabido, hubiera apostado!»

E: «¿Damos algunas brazadas?»

H: «Ok, ¿vienes, mamá?»

R: «Voy»

Pero, al levantar los ojos hacia el cielo, ve una enorme nube gris… Eso no presagia nada bueno.

R: «No deberíamos tardar»

E: «Unos minutos más, ¿ok?»

Regina acepta, pero al cabo de algunas brazadas, el tiempo empeora muy rápido: grandes nubarrones negros se forman, la brisa ligera se transforma en un viento helado…

R: «Emma… Será mejor que volvamos. Henry, sal del agua, por favor»

Su hijo obedece y da la vuelta hacia la orilla, saliendo rápidamente y enrollándose en la toalla cuando ya comenzaban a caer algunas gotas.

Pero Emma continua nadando descuidadamente para desquicie de la bella morena.

R: «¡Emma!»

E: «¿Qué?» gruñe

R: «Sería prudente volver, va a haber una tormenta»

E: «Algunas brazadas más…»

R:  «¡No, venga, regresemos!»

E: «Entonces, ven a buscarme…» le dice desafiándola

Pero Regina no está de humor para esas bromas y se da la vuelta. Emma, al ver a Regina salir del agua, se resigna y la sigue. Cuando Regina se está secando, Emma se acerca a ella, aterida de frío.

E: «Olvidé mi toalla…» hace muecas como un niño

Regina abre su toalla y Emma se desliza al interior, abrazándola. Pero la lluvia se recrudece y pronto son cogidas por sorpresa por un chaparrón fulgurante y violento.

Vuelven al chalé y aún en bañador constatan que la tormenta dobla en intensidad, y pronto los truenos y relámpagos se unen a la fiesta.

H: «Mamá, dicen en la tele que es una tormenta muy fuerte y que debemos cerrar las ventanas»

R: «Ok, lo haremos, cierra las de tu habitación»

Están en bañador pero eso no les impide a las jóvenes volver a salir, con el viento y la lluvia bramando, para cerrar los postigos y entrar en la cabaña las tumbonas y demás  muebles de jardín antes de que estos salgan volando y caigan al lago.

Después ellas entran congeladas. Henry no está muy tranquilo, él odia las tormentas y más aún los relámpagos, Emma, aunque ni lo muestra ni lo dice, tampoco está muy confiada…

R: «Voy a preparar algo caliente. Emma, ¿estás bien?»

E: «Sí, sí… Tengo frío, voy a tomar una ducha, deberías hacer lo mismo»

R: « Lo haré,  pero me gustaría prepararle algo caliente a Henry»

Emma sube las escalones de dos en dos, y Regina acaba por hacer lo más rápido: un chocolate caliente, espolvoreado con canela. Le da una taza a Henry que, acurrucado en el sillón, tiene los ojos clavados en el boletín meteorológico.

R: «Cariño, deja eso…»

H: «No, prefiero mirar»

Regina comprende que eso lo tranquiliza y lo deja hacer, le acaricia los cabellos con gesto maternal.

R: «Voy a tomar una ducha, ya regreso. Dile a Emma que hay chocolate caliente para ella»

H: «Ok»

A continuación ella sube…Cuando escucha el agua correr, comprende que Emma está utilizando su baño. Sonríe y entra en su habitación. Coge una muda seca y cuando pone la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, esta se abre con un golpe seco, dejando escapar algunas volutas de vapor.

Ella se da de bruces con Emma, enrollada en una gruesa toalla.

E: «Oh… Lo siento…Debería haberte preguntado…»

R: «No importa. Me toca…»

Emma la deja pasar y al cruzarse no puede retener un tierno gesto: huele los cabellos recién lavados de la bella rubia atrapando un mechón entre sus dedos

R:«Hueles bien, a orquídeas…»

Ellas se sonríen y Emma la besa tiernamente, pegando su cuerpo y acorralando el de Regina contra el marco de la puerta. Con su cuerpo oprimido contra el de la sulfurosa morena, Emma puede sentir cómo el corazón de Regina late estrepitosamente, así como sus contornos: su pecho, sus caderas, sus nalgas…

Pronto sus manos comienzan unas caricias bien ubicadas, rozando todavía la decencia.

E: «Hm… Detenme ahora o si no, no me hago responsable de lo que pudiera hacer…» dice ella mientras que hunde su rostro en el cuello de Regina. Pero esta no tiene la intención de pararla… en todo caso, no ahora…

Y a fuerza de moverse contra Regina, la toalla de Emma se abre y se desliza lentamente. Regina, al acariciar la espalda de la joven, nota la ausencia de toalla y se separa un poco: la toalla solo se mantiene por las axilas de Emma. Si esta levanta los brazos o los separa un poco, se encontraría desnuda ante ella.

R: «Voy a ducharme…»

E: «¿Por qué ahora…? Déjame al menos mostrarte lo que te pierdes…»

Y lentamente, eleva los brazos para apoyarlos en los hombros de la morena cuyas mejillas comienzan a encenderse. La toalla aterriza suavemente en el suelo y Regina, de forma mecánica, vuelve la mirada… No quiere ver, no desea ver de momento ese cuerpo que pronto sería de ella. Pero Emma no se da por vencida: con su índice eleva su mentón y la obliga a mirarla a la cara.

E: «Abre los ojos…Mírame… Regina… Mírame»

Ella obedece y abre los ojos, que en un primer momento se posan sobre su garganta, para luego descender más y más y posarse sobre sus pechos.

E: «Tócame…»

R: «No…ahora no…»

Emma, como única respuesta, se pega a ella y la besa fogosamente…

E: «Yo no puedo más, Regina… ¿Cuándo vas a dejar esta tortura…» le murmura contra su piel.

Emma pasa su índice por debajo de unas de las asillas del bañador y lentamente la hace deslizar antes de depositar algunos besos. La asilla cae del hombro, Emma tira de ella hacia abajo, casi dejando ver un pecho… Pero Regina lleva su mano y coloca de nuevo la asilla.

R: «Ahora no…tengo frío, voy a ducharme,  por favor»

Emma se separa, más que frustrada, pero comprende. Le sonríe y se agacha para coger su toalla, pero no se la vuelve a enrollar. Se aleja, ofreciendo a la mirada deseosa de Regina su espalda desnuda en un movimiento más que explícito. Y antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta de la habitación, envía una última sonrisa a Regina, aún apoyada en la puerta del baño.

Decididamente… no resistiría mucho tiempo…

H: «Te ha dejado chocolate caliente»

E: «Gracias chico…»

Emma se sirve una taza de chocolate y se sienta en el sofá al lado de Henry. Juntos miran las primeras evidencias de la tormenta: cables eléctricos arrancados, tejados que han volado… Parece que ellos tienen suerte: rodeados de bosque, están protegidos y no reciben el grueso de la tormenta, pero aun así el viento sopla por debajo de las puertas y la lluvia tamborilea sobre los postigos, y a veces ven algunos relámpagos por las fisuras de las puertas, seguidos por truenos que los hacen sobresaltarse cada vez.

A Emma le gustaría tranquilizar a Henry, pero la verdad es que ella no está  mucho más tranquila que él. Y siente alivio al ver entrar a Regina.

E:«¡Ven a sentarte!»

Regina se sienta al otro lado, rodeando a Henry, y por detrás de este, ellas entrelazan sus dedos.

R: «¿Y si vemos otra cosa?»

E: «Te toca, fui yo quien eligió _Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate_ la primera vez»

R: «Sé que tengo que tener _El mago de Oz_ por alguna parte. ¿Nunca la has visto, no Henry?»

H: «No, nunca»

Regina hurga y encuentra la película. Apaga los informativos y pone la cinta, lo que relaja un poco la atmosfera…Porque a pesar de los relámpagos y los truenos que resuenan fuera, Emma se relaja un poco… Así como Henry.

Cuando la peli acaba, es hora de irse a dormir.

R: «Ve Henry, nosotras ya vamos»

Él hace un signo con la cabeza y sube las escaleras. Regina saca un vaso y vierte chocolate. Después saca de su bolso algunas pastillas que aplasta para convertirlas en polvo y echarlas en el chocolate.

E: «¿Qué  es eso?»

R: «Calmantes. Henry siente pánico con las tormentas. Nunca se dormirá con esta tempestad fuera»

E: «Entonces…¿Le drogas?»

R: «Por supuesto que no. Tiene la costumbre de tomarlos. Cuando tiene pesadillas y cuando hay tormenta, je se los doy. Lo ayuda a dormir y pasar una buena noche»

E: «Oh, ya veo…»

Un trueno estalla, haciendo saltar a Emma. Regina esboza una sonrisa:

R: «¿Quieres uno también?»

E: «Ah, ah… Muy divertido»

R: «Ven, vamos a desear buenas noches a Henry»

Emma la sigue: Henry está acostado en su cama, esperando a su  madre con impaciencia. Nunca le había ocultado que ella le daba pastillas para calmarlo. Funcionaba, entonces, ¿por qué dejarlo?

Regina le tiende el vaso de chocolate y Henry da a algunos sorbos antes de ponerlo en la mesilla de noche. Regina le besa tiernamente en la frente murmurándole un «buenas noches», después deja sitio a Emma, que hace lo mismo. Le lanza una última mirada antes de cerrar la puerta.

R: «Buenas noches Emma…»

E: «Hey, Tú…¿Te va a acostar?»

R: «Es tarde…»

E: «Oh…Ok. Entonces, hasta mañana…»

Regina se acerca y la besa tiernamente

R: «Hasta mañana» le susurra antes de entrar en su habitación.

Emma se acurruca en su cama, tapándose con su manta: cada cierto tiempo algunos relámpagos iluminan la estancia, seguidos de vibrantes truenos. Cada vez, ella hunde su rostro en las sábanas, muerta de miedo.

Regina nota que su cama se mueve… Un peso acaba de echarse encima…Las sábanas se rozan y se elevan un poco, una corriente de aire fresco roza su columna vertebral…Ella gruñe un poco y entreabre los ojos para ver a Emma inclinada sobre ella, una sonrisa intranquila en el rostro.

E: «Yo…puedo…»

Regina comprende en seguida y le permite que se deslice bajo las sábanas. De espaldas a la bella rubia, siente cómo esta se pega a ella, deslizando un brazo bajo su cabeza y el otro por encima de su cintura. Ella está temblando: frío o  miedo, poco importa, Regina no la rechaza, al contrario, pone su brazo sobre el suyo y la estrecha contra ella, puede sentir su respiración en su nuca y la nariz de Emma contra su cuello.

Se duermen así, sin ninguna otra segunda intención si no la de tranquilizar a la persona que ama. Y es sí como pasan su primera noche juntas.

 


	11. Juntos

 

 

Por la noche, toda huella de la tormenta parecía haber desparecido: ni lluvia, ni viento, ni truenos o relámpagos.

Regina abre los ojos y siente un peso sobre su torso, algunas mechas doradas le cosquilleaban en la barbilla: Emma había tomado su pecho como almohada, uno de sus brazos, posado tiernamente sobre su vientre. Regina puede escuchar la dulce respiración de la joven. Y es en ese momento que comprende que ella quiere este tipo de mañanas para el resto de su vida…

Emma se mueve despacio y refunfuña antes de alzar la cabeza y cruzar la mirada con Regina.

E: «Buenos días…»

R: «Buenos días»

E: «Hm…He dormido bien»

R: «Quién lo hubiera creído dado el estado que traías cuando viniste anoche»

E: «No es divertido…»

R: «Oh, pero yo no me estoy riendo»

E: «De todas maneras, gracias… Gracias por no haberme rechazado»

R: «¿Por qué te habría rechazado?»

E: «No sé…Con todas esas alusiones que hice: en el lago, en la ducha… Habrías podido creer que venía para insistir…»

R: «Oh, ya veo…pero en lugar de eso, me has pedido mi apoyo y te lo he dado. Y…me ha gustado sentirte cerca de mí»

Emma se endereza y la besa dulcemente. ¡Dios, ella amaba a esa mujer!, ¿cómo no lo había visto antes?

E: «…La tormenta se ha ido… Debería volver a mi habitación… Después de todo, no son más que las cuatro de la mañana…»

R: «Sí…Pero…Me gustaría que te quedases»

E: «Sabes de lo que soy capaz…» dice ella casi con un tono amenazador como dejándole una última oportunidad para cambiar de opinión.

R: «Estoy segura» le dice acariciándole el cabello.

Emma se siente con las piernas cruzadas y juzga la situación: puede aprovecharse y hacer suya a Regina,  pero también puede dejar que la bella morena tome las riendas de la situación y dejarla que ella conduzca por una vez.

R: «¿Entonces? ¿No vienes?»

E: «…»

Regina se incorpora y comprende, hundiendo su mirada en la de Emma, que esta no espera más que su consentimiento. Entonces, toma valor y posa sus manos sobre los hombros de Emma y se deja caer en la cama, atrayéndola hacia ella. Emma, encima, parece hipnotizada por la belleza de Regina que le acaricia el cabello, despejando su cara…A continuación, la besa tan tiernamente como puede, después poco a poco, más fogosamente hasta no poder respirar. Emma se endereza y se quita su camiseta blanca, ofreciendo ante los ojos de Regina su busto desnudo, que ella ya había podido contemplar antes.

E: «Tócame, Regina…»

Sin esperar y porque esta vez no sería Emma quien llevara las riendas, Regina se endereza y se sienta enfrente de ella y lentamente posa sus manos sobre cada pecho: son suaves y blandos… Piensa en las palabras de Emma: es una mujer, sabe lo que funcionará con ella, lo que la hará vibrar, entonces se inclina y deposita una cascada de besos en su cuello, su clavícula, recorriendo su hombro y posándose entre sus senos antes de besar uno de ellos, haciendo nacer un suspiro de satisfacción en Emma.

Ella hunde sus manos en la cabellera morena de su compañera… Dios, ¡cómo de dulces son su labios y hábil su lengua!...Algunos segundos más tarde, Regina se endereza y Emma se apresura en desabotonar su blusa de satén, descubriendo así el pecho perfecto de Regina.

Los minutos pasan, las caricias y los besos también…Pronto el miedo deja su sitio al deseo y las dos mujeres se descubren. Las sábanas se rozan al ritmo de los movimientos lascivos y tiernos, los suspiros se elevan mezclados cada cierto tiempo con ligeros gemidos.

Los gestos son, a veces, dubitativos o torpes, pero finalmente, ellos existen y son eficaces, a veces, apresurados, a veces atentos, pero siempre llenos de amor y deseo de complacer.

Las pieles se juntan, las miradas a menudo se cruzan, Emma ama mirar cómo el cuerpo de Regina se mueve bajo sus caricias y sus besos. Regina deja, después de mucho tiempo, caer sus últimas inhibiciones entregándose como nunca lo había hecho en esta relación fuera de toda norma y en esta noche mucho más que erótica…

Y no es sino una hora más tarde que cada una se duerme en los brazos de la otra, cubiertas por las sábanas, al menos por aquellas que habían resistido los retozos y que no se habían caído al suelo.

E: «Te amo…» deja escapar la joven antes de dormirse.

R: «Yo también» responde Regina con un suspiro.

 

Es discreto, y solo quiere agradar a su madre. Prepara todo: el café, los biscochos, el zumo de fruta, incluso una flor que había recogido del jardín. Pone todo en la bandeja y sube lentamente y con precaución las escaleras.

Abre la puerta de su habitación y cuando va a entrar ve a Emma…Al menos es lo que cree, ya que una cabellera rubia se dejaba ver bajo las sábanas. Deja la bandeja en el pasillo y se acerca despacio: su madre y ella están apaciblemente dormidas, una en los brazos de la otra. Sonríe y sale, cerrando la puerta. Desciende y hace rápidamente un chocolate caliente que incorpora a la bandeja, como si no pasara nada, a continuación, entra de nuevo y coloca la bandeja en la pequeña mesa cerca de la cama. Se aclara la garganta una vez, dos veces hasta que Regina abre los ojos.

Se endereza un poco y cuando ve a su hijo todo sonriente a los pies de la cama, salta y despierta, de un golpe, a Emma.

E: «Hm…¿Qué pasa?»

R: «Henry…Henry está aquí…»

Emma se endereza también y esboza una gran sonrisa.

E: «Hola»

H: «Os he traído el desayuno» les dice señalando la bandeja

E: «Oh, eres un amor…»

Emma se incorpora e intenta coger su camiseta, caída a los pies de la cama, sin mostrar su desnudez a su hijo. Él se acerca, y al ver sus dificultades, la ayuda recogiéndola y dándosela. Ella se la pone rápidamente con un «gracias»

Regina hace lo  mismo y se pone su blusa que abrocha rápidamente.

Henry trepa hacia la cama y mira divertido a sus dos mamás, confusas.

Regina parece completamente desamparada al haber sido encontrada de esa manera por su hijo. Por supuesto, él no era tonto y sabía desde hace un tiempo que ellas se amaban y estaban juntas, pero eso era distinto a encontrársela de esa manera en la habitación, mientras Emma estaba acostada a su lado, completamente desnuda.

A continuación, imágenes de la noche le vienen a la memoria: sus besos, sus caricias, esas cosas que ella creía imposible entre dos mujeres y las que ellas nunca se había imaginado… Sus suspiros y sus gemidos, pegadas la una a la otra… Ella enrojece nada más que de pensarlo: Nunca le había gustado tanto el sexo como anoche.

H: «¿Todo bien, mamá?»

Emma se gira hacia Regina y ve el rostro púrpura de su compañera, le pone una mano sobre la frente para ver si tiene fiebre o no y hace una pequeña mueca:

E: «No, tú no tienes nada…Quizá cogiste frío ayer en el lago. Te voy a cuidar…» dice ella besándola en la mejilla, lo que incomoda a Regina.

H: «Te he traído biscochos porque no sé todavía hacer tortitas»

R: «Eres un chico adorable…»

H: «¿Qué hacemos hoy? Es nuestro último día de vacaciones antes de volver mañana…» su rostro, antes luminoso, se ensombrece de repente.

E: «Hey, Henry…Ven aquí»

Henry se desliza entre las dos mujeres, Regina poniendo cuidado de que él no se meta debajo de las sábanas, para que no tenga una visión de sus madres que le haría visitar a Archie durante toda su vida…

E: «Escucha, las vacaciones solo son un adelanto de lo que pasara en los días, en las semanas y los meses que vendrán en Storybrooke. Yo me iré a vivir con vosotros»

H: «¿De verdad? ¿De verdad?» pregunta él girándose a Regina que le responde con una señal afirmativa de la cabeza «¡Guay!

E: «Sí, y ya verás, no por no estar aquí nuestra relación cambiará. Seremos una familia, una familia unida. Una familia particular, cierto, pero una familia unida y amorosa, y eso no tienes que olvidarlo»

H: «¿Te refieres a la escuela cuando hablen de vosotras dos?»

E: «Sí, entre otras cosas… Poco importa lo que la gente diga, tú conoces la verdad y es lo que cuenta»

H: «¿Tú quieres a mamá?»

Emma mira a Regina y piensa en esa noche fantástica:

E: «Sí,  la quiero… Como te quiero a ti con todo mi corazón»

H: «Y tú, ¿tú quieres a Emma?»

R: «Sí…Sí,  la quiero»

El corazón de Emma se escapa de su pecho: es la primera vez que Regina dice claramente que la quiere. Ella sonríe y la besa.

R: «¡Emma!»

E: «¿Qué? ¿Te incomoda que Henry esté aquí?»

R: «Porque él está aquí…con nosotras…en nuestra cama…»

Henry y Emma intercambian una mirada cómplice, y el joven baja de la cama:

H: «Voy a vestirme» dice él sonriendo antes de cerrar la puerta

Emma escucha a Regina suspirar:

E: «Relájate, él no es tonto, ¿sabes?»

R: «Lo sé, pero…Pocas veces lleve a mis amantes a mi cama… y menos aún se quedaban hasta el día siguiente»

E: «Hablas de Graham…» dice ella suspirando.

R: «Entre otros,  sí… Graham…Era especial… No era…más que sexo»

E: «Oh, ya veo, eso me tranquiliza…»

R: «De todas maneras, él ha muerto y…no he tenido a nadie desde entonces»

E: «Hey, ¿sabes que no pasa nada, no? Quiero decir… Nos hemos acostado ayer por la noche, en fin, esta mañana… Me encantó,  si mi primera vez con un hombre hubiera sido así, nunca hubiera dejado al padre de Henry»

R: «¿El padre de Henry fue…tu primera vez?»

E: «huh… Nada glorioso, créeme…todo esto para decir que contigo, ayer, fue…¡genial! ¿Y para ti?»

R: «Yo…¿Debemos hablar de esto tan temprano?»

E: «¿Te molesta tanto como para hablarlo?»

R:«No…Nunca he sido muy abierta sobre ese tema…»

E: «Pero, yo tampoco soy una pervertida… En fin, salvo contigo, tú tienes el don de sacarme los instintos bestiales, debo confesarlo. Además para alguien que no es muy aficionado al sexo, te desenvolviste de maravilla ayer…»

R: «¡Idiota!» enrojece

E: «Déjame pensar, una vez en Storybrooke, recuérdame que te pida eso que haces con la lengua…hm…»

R: «¡Cállate!»

E: «Pero, mientras tanto, ¿qué me dices si aprovechamos de este pequeño desayuno?»

R: «¿Emma?»

E: «Hum?» dice ella con la nariz ya en el paquete de biscochos.

R: «No deseo dejar este chalé…»

E: «Sabes que no es una solución. Huir de los demás para vivir tu amor es estúpido porque una parte de ti está en Storybrooke. Vivir aquí tendría su encanto, pero sería un cuadro incompleto»

R: «…»

E: « Creo en nuestro amor, en nuestra relación, en nuestra familia. Y creo sinceramente que la gente acabará por ver que todo esto es sincero. Sé que terminarán por comprender y que serán felices de ser los testigos de un amor verdadero, como los que se leen en los cuentos: el verdadero amor, el verdadero beso de amor…Ese príncipe que, sobre su caballo blanco, salva a la princesa. No hay príncipe aquí, pero sí la más bella de las reinas que me invita a su vida, a su castillo… Y ese pequeño príncipe cuyo amor compartimos… Si tú supieras como desearía parar este delirio ahora mismo y cogerte entre mis brazos y que me hicieras callar besándome… Pero, no lo consigo, soy incapaz de dejar este tema porque…Porque te amo, ¡voilà! Te amo y podría observarte dormir todo el día sin cansarme, podría hacerte el amor por la eternidad, viviría contigo hasta que la muerte nos separase… ¡Y aún más! Incluso tras la muerte nos encontraremos porque es eso lo que hacen las almas gemelas, ¿no? Quiero decir, yo no creo verdaderamente en toda esas tonterías, pero…»

Ella se para cuando Regina atrapa sus labios en un fulgurante beso, cortándole literalmente la respiración. Una vez separadas, la mira, incrédula:

R: «Era la única solución para que te callases…» le dice con una sonrisa

E: «Lo siento… soy una tonta, ¿no?»

R: «No, estás enamorada, lo que puedo comprender, porque yo también lo estoy… Yo soy menos expresiva, es verdad, pero también pienso en ello y…como has podido ver, no ahorro esfuerzos en privado…»

E: «Eso he podido efectivamente comprobarlo…Estoy ansiosa de que despliegues sobre mí el abanico de tus poderes…»

R:«…»

Regina alza la mirada, imaginando mil y un suplicios que ella podría sufrir y hacer sufrir a su bella compañera una vez en Storybrooke.

Tenía miedo, cierto, y tenía algunos aprensiones, pero después de esta noche, sabe que, sea lo que sea que pase, Emma estará allí para ella, para protegerla a ella y a lo que tienen juntas, para enfrentar los “qué dirán”, para hacer que este cuento de hadas, como ella bien lo dijo, tenga también su final feliz.

Sale de la cama, se viste con el pijama, Emma hace lo mismo y vuelve a  acostarse.

E: «¿Qué haces?»

R: «Hoy es mi último día de vacaciones, quiero hacer una cosa que no hago desde hace muchos años: ¡gandulear todo el día en la cama!»

E: «No es muy pedagógico para tu hijo»

R: «Hufff,  a la porra la pedagogía… Solo quiero aprovechar este día» dice dejándose caer sobre la cama

Henry regresa, aún en pijama también.

H: «He…He escuchado: ¿puedo ir con vosotras?»

E: «¡Ven acá!»

Henry corre y salta con vigor sobre la cama. Menos mal que Emma había sacado la bandeja del desayuno. Se acuestan los tres. Entre confesiones, confidencias, batalla de almohadas, juegos infantiles, pasan buena parte del día en la habitación, sobre esa cama, solo levantándose para ir a comer.

Un día sin salidas, sin extravagancias, solo ellos tres juntos, y es el mejor colofón que podrían tener para esa semana idílica.

Caída la noche, los tres se duermen juntos, Henry acurrucado entre sus dos mamás, cada uno con una mano sobre el vientre de su hijo, los dedos entrelazados.

 

Es hora de hacer las maletas. Henry es renuente a hacerlas, no quiere dejar ese lugar, se siente bien allí, igual que su madre que apenas puede poner orden en su maleta.

E: «Hey, he pensado en algo… Regresemos con nuestros respectivos coches»

R: «¿Y eso?»

E: «Ya sabes, volvamos cada uno por nuestro lado, parecerá menos…sospechoso»

Regina deja lo que tiene entre las manos y toma el rostro de Emma:

R: «Escúchame, me has dicho muchas veces que lo que hacemos no es nada reprochable, que no hemos hecho nada malo si no es amarnos contra todos. Estoy feliz con alguien y si ese alguien tiene que ser una bella rubia de ojos verdes entonces… Peor para los demás. Yo también quiero vivir mi final feliz»

Un final feliz… ¿Había pensado Emma por un segundo que al llegar a Burlingtonn, Vermont, encontraría el cuento de hadas del que ella sería la princesa? ¿Del que Regina sería la damisela en peligro a la que habría que salvar? Ahora, lo sabe,  sus destinos estarían unidos, y poco importa lo que suceda cuando atraviesen el cartel de «Bienvenidos a Storybrooke», lo qué dirían o pensaran de ellas… Poco importa porque, cada cuento de hadas, tiene su final feliz.

 

 

**FIN**


End file.
